The Sister Returns
by justbeingDazed
Summary: Four years have passed since Kara left her brother's now she's back. Stronger then ever but there's a problem two strangers have invaded her lands, and they want revenge on Kara and her brothers. SEQUAL TO THE LOST SISTER!
1. The Wind Returns

**Yes! For those of you who are thinking is this the sequel to The Lost Sister you are correct! And for those who don't know anything about Kara GO READ THE LOST SISTER! lol jk you don't have to read it, but it'll be nice if you did! So yes sorry it took me so long i actually forgot about this story *blushes* i know i'm ashamed, but luckily i remembered, and here it is! Hope you enjoyed this little prologue! Note: i DO not own any Inuyasha characters just Kara...and any other new people. Alright done with that on to the story!**

**The Sister Returns**

_Summary: Four years have passed since Kara left her brother's now she's back. Stronger then ever but there's a problem two strangers have invaded her lands, and they want revenge on Kara and her brothers_

Prologue ~the Wind Returns~

Moonlight covered the village as Suki hid in the shadows if anyone saw her she would be scolded for being out too late at night. She was the daughter of the village elder she had a role to portray, but Suki didn't care she was still a young girl who wanted nothing more than to wander off into the meadow and play in the wild flowers. Suki smiled when she ran out of the village, unseen by anyone of course this wouldn't be the first time she's snuck out of her home just to go into the meadow. There was a reason why she snuck out every night, because she still hoped that the wind would suddenly appear once again.

Four years have gone by and the small village has long forgotten the wind. Suki could still remember how it was like, the wind in her face, playing with her as she danced around. How she missed the air element, but of course she knew why the element disappeared. Because the owner of the air was no longer with them, Suki laid down in the grass hearing the sound of the river close by. The strong smell of the forgotten cotton field floated it's way to her. She knew what she was doing was dangerous for the past few days her village has been attacked by demons. Of course they were weak demons, but her Father feared that upper level demons might attack them they were still in danger since their barrier had vanished. Suki sighed, if only there Lady would return to put up the barrier, they have survived these last four years without any attacks, of course who would attack the lands of the child of the great dog demon himself, but now her village was put in danger. If this continued they would have no choice but to send word to the nearest monks for assistance. Suki herself would head out to find Lord Inuyasha, he was one of the sons of the great dog demon surely he would help them, sure she was still a young girl herself, but her home needed help. And if the demons kept attacking she feared that death would overtake them all. Suki stood up, if she didn't hurry her Father would notice she was gone. As she smelt the flowers one last time before leaving she closed her eyes making a wish.

'Please Kami, bring back Lady Kara to save us.' she sent out.

When she turned around, she froze in place standing in front of her was a demon, and not just any demon but a snake demon. His yellow eyes stared at her with hunger his tongue slithering out.

"I've found a sssnack." it hissed out making her shiver in fear. Even if she screamed no one would be able to save her by the time the villagers heard her, she would be dead.

"Demons aren't allowed here." she said her voice coming out brave, and not terrified like she felt inside.

"Sssooo, it ssseemss there isss a bounty out on this village we will kill you humansss, and your master will return." it hissed as it opened its mouth revealing its fangs. Saki screamed as the demon charged at her she dodged it, but its tail surrounded her in a circle she was trapped.

"Farwell child." it hissed at her, Suki didn't have time to scream, she watched with wide eyes as it was about to swallow her whole when a light blue whip appeared around the snake demons neck. Suki turned to see a person standing across from them, a black cloak covered their body, and face that Suki didn't know who her savior was.

"Who are you!" the demon demanded. The cloaked figure didn't say anything instead it raised it' hand in the air, claws out and ready.

"You are not worthy to die by my sword weakling." the person said, and with a leap in the air, they cut through the demon cutting it into pieces with one swift move. Suki watched not knowing whether she should run, or cry that she was saved in the end.

The cloaked figured wiped there hand on their cloak as there whip disappeared.

"Fool, did he not know whose lands these belonged to?" they asked turning around. Not even bothering to check if Suki was alright.

"Wait!" Suki shouted the figure stopped.

"You're safe, what do you want?" they asked. Suki couldn't help hear the annoyance in their voice.

"You have to go find Lord Inuyasha! He has to save the village!" Suki said. The figure turned to look at her now.

"Inuyasha." they said softly. Suki nodded.

"Yes, he has to re-put the barrier, or else more demons will come." Suki said.

"What makes you say that?" the cloaked figure asked.

"The demon, he said there's a bounty on our village, demons have been attacking us. If this continues then we'll die!" she said. The figure stood still as if they were thinking.

"Why do the demons want this village attacked?" it asked.

Suki thought about it for a minute, "Lady Kara. They want her to return." she said. The figure laughed throwing their head back as the hood of the cloak fell. Suki's eyes went wide at what she saw.

"Don't worry, they won't be attacking anymore." they said, and with a wink at Suki they jumped into the sky climbing to the top of the cliff. Suki watched as the figure stood in front of the late priestess Satsuki's grave. Suki knew who that person was, but she had to confirm it. So she ran up the hill side hoping they were still there, but once she reached the cliff the figure was gone. Suki walked towards the grave, and noticed a single cornflower rose in front of the grave. When Suki looked up at the sky, she felt it. At first it was just a light touch, but soon it began to dance around her, the wind.

It moved around Suki's body as if it never left at all, Suki smiled because she knew now who that cloaked figure was that saved her.

Lady Kara had returned home.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHH *fangirl scream* Kara's back! But where has she been for the past four years? Not to mention is she going to go find two certain brother's that she left behind. ONLY one way to find out...and that's to review! <strong>


	2. The Gangs Back

**Thanks guys for the reviews i know everyone's been like when is this story gonna be posted? And heres the next chapter enjoy!**

~The Gangs Back~ One

He sighed in annoyance waiting for the monk to appear so they could finish this once, and for all. His dog ears picked up the sound of the monk heading his way, along with the demon that was approaching him fast.

"About time Miroku!" he shouted getting his claws ready for the weasel spirit that was going to appear in front of him. Of course this was going to be over soon, but he didn't care at least he was going to be finished with it.

"Inuyasha, it's coming your way!" Miroku called out.

"I can smell it." Inuyasha said a smirk on his face with the anticipation of the kill, and there it was the weasel trying to escape from them, too bad it ran straight into Inuyasha himself. Inuyasha ready to strike stopped in his tracked when the weasel was suddenly surrounded by flames. Inuyasha's mouth dropped as the demon spirit was killed in the blue-green fire.

"What the, Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted as the young fox demon jumped out of the tree a proud smile on his face. Inuyasha clutched his fist in anger, with a note of irritation and hit Shippo over the head. Shippo winced.

"Hey! What's the big deal I'm still just a kid you know!" Shippo cried out. Inuyasha looked away.

"That was mine Shippo, just because you learned a few tricks doesn't mean you have to get in the way." Inuyasha shouted. Shippo glared at him, pointing a finger at Inuyasha.

"You're just jealous! Ever since we defeated Naraku there's nothing for you to do but kill small fry demons, you've become a loser!" Shippo said. Inuyasha gave him the glare of death, and Shippo knew he was doomed.

"Inuyasha did you get the weasel?" Miroku called out as he appeared looking at a satisfied Inuyasha, and a pained Shippo who was holding his head.

"I'm guessing everything went well." Miroku said.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath about being finished as they made their way back to the village.

"I'm very surprised in you Shippo taking on a weasel spirit." Miroku was saying as Shippo walked by his side, a big smile on his face.

"Really? I wasn't sure I could do it, but I had to try. Father always said that I wouldn't know if I didn't try it." Shippo said.

"Did your Father also tell you its rude attacking someone else's demon?" Inuyasha snapped. Shippo gave him a smirk.

"Actually Father said if the first demon is taking their sweet time to kill it, then can take the advantage underneath them." Shippo said making Inuyasha growl angrily, before he could kill Shippo, Miroku bonked Inuyasha with his staff shaking his head.

"Temper Inuyasha and I assumed you'd be in a better mood." Miroku said. Inuyasha glared at him, "Of course I'm in a good mood about that, but it's been three years since we killed Naraku. Who knew that after this we'd just become like everyone else." he said making a face. Inuyasha could always go off, and find Sesshomaru and start picking up his duties as the western prince, but Inuyasha didn't want to do that now. Of course Sesshomaru had been harassing him to start being Father's successor now that Sesshomaru himself has suppressed him, but Inuyasha didn't want to do that…not without her. Inuyasha sighed, he knew she wasn't going to come back any time soon, and even if she did she wouldn't want to start living up to their Father's real footsteps.

"Is something the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha scratched his head sucking in a deep breath.

"If things stay the way they are I might have to leave." He admitted to them. Shippo looked at him with wide eyes confused, what did he mean he had to leave?

"Sesshomaru wants me to help him run the western lands it's my duty as well— you know." Inuyasha said too embarrassed to say it.

"With you being a demon prince." Miroku said. Inuyasha blushed nodding his head.

"I keep forgetting Inuyasha is important being the airhead that he is." Shippo said which earned him a slap over the head.

"Anyways, if this keeps it up the way they are I won't have a choice." He said.

"Why don't you just go now? You know we'll support you." Shippo said. Inuyasha snorted, he already knew that but he still couldn't go just yet.

"Is it Kara?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha's ears flopped down at the sound of his younger sister's name. For over four years he hasn't seen, or heard anything about her since the day she decided to go off on her own without Sesshomaru or Inuyasha accompanying her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he missed her deeply, not just because she was his sister, but the fact that she was the only one who would understand what he was going through. Kara being the daughter of the great dog demon, made her a princess of the western lands a title Sesshomaru has been calling them both after they defeated Naraku. For the past months Sesshomaru has been searching for Kara, but came back telling Inuyasha that he couldn't locate her scent. Inuyasha feared the worst, but he had to remember that this was Kara. She would never let anything bad happen to herself.

"I don't want to do it alone Miroku." Was all Inuyasha said, Miroku nodded, he may not understand the whole demon world, but he understood that Kara was the only person Inuyasha could relate to, it was she that Inuyasha so desperately needed now.

When they arrived at the village Miroku was greeted happily by his two twin daughters' who also jumped at the sight of seeing Shippo.

"Welcome, how was the demon you defeated?" Sango asked holding there six month year old son in her arms as she came out of the hut.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said as he made his way around the hut following her scent.

"He's in a mood, what's up?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head as he watched his daughter's begin to chase Shippo around a circle.

"Let's just say Inuyasha deeply misses his sister more than ever now." Miroku said. Sango nodded, she could relate to Inuyasha on this, for years she watched in agony as Kohaku was a puppet for Naraku, and now she still worried for him as he continued to follow in their father's footsteps in being a slayer.

"Good thing she's back, without her Inuyasha would really be alone." Sango said. Miroku nodded. Inuyasha turned around the hut heading up the shrine steps, he took them two at a time, and by the time he reached the top their she stood.

Kagome was wearing the traditional robes a priestess should wear top white shirt, and red pants, her raven black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail as she aimed her arrow at a tree that she was using as a target. Inuyasha couldn't believe that after three years he finally had Kagome back with him. She wiped the sweat from her face, and turned already sensing Inuyasha was watching her practice.

"Hey." Kagome said with a warm smile as Inuyasha took the last few steps wrapping Kagome up in a hug. He really needed to remind himself that she wasn't an illusion that she was actually here with him, and that they were mated for life.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked already sensing something was wrong with him, but he shook his head.

"Nothing, why are you still practicing anyways." Inuyasha asked looking at the arrows that hit the mark. He wasn't at all surprised to see Kagome shooting arrows up here, ever since she returned six months ago she'd been training non-stop.

"Oh you know, making sure I haven't forgotten how to use it, not to mention shoot. Do you remember when I first shot an arrow you made fun of me." Kagome teased, Inuyasha smiled taking a hold of Kagome's hand. Of course he could remember for the past three years ever since he lost Kagome he's done nothing more than to remember moment's he and Kagome shared.

"Stupid, of course I do." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled as she lifted her head up, and Inuyasha met her as their lips touched. They pulled back, and Inuyasha let out a growl.

"Damn it." he said as he caught the scent coming towards him.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru." was all Inuyasha said.

Rin came out of Kaede's hut sensing him approach and she was right, there he came appearing out of the sky landing in front of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said a soft smile on her face. Sesshomaru still looked at her coldly, but his eyes soften as he handed her a package that he held in his left hand.

"I brought you another present Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin took the package a huge smile on her face as she thanked him when Inuyasha came with Kagome on his back.

"What do you want Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as Kagome climbed off his back. Sesshomaru smirked seeing his brother stand in front of him.

"Inuyasha, have you made a decision yet?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha stiffened. Of course he hasn't made a decision yet; he couldn't make one without having her by his side.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused by what was going on between the two brothers. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Enough of this stalling Inuyasha I will make this decision for you." Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha flinched.

"What's going on? What decision do you have to make?" Kagome asked.

The duty of a western prince, Inuyasha it's time." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled his claws out.

"No." he growled.

"This is foolish of you Inuyasha, she is not coming back." Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga pointing it to Sesshomaru.

"You may have lost hope, but I haven't." Inuyasha said coldly. Kagome stepped in front of both brothers; she couldn't let them fight over something so childish.

"Stop it both of you, if Kara was here she wouldn't want you guys fighting." Kagome shouted. Both brothers flinched at the sound of their younger sisters name, Inuyasha put away his sword, looking down at his feet, bangs covering his eyes. Kagome turned looking at Sesshomaru, his eyes staring at her blankly.

"You want Inuyasha to start his duty as his Father's son, and I agree." Kagome said. Inuyasha lifted his head staring at Kagome.

"You don't know what you're talking about." he said angrily. Kagome glared at him.

"This is your duty Inuyasha! You can't run from it." Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at her, and then at Sesshomaru who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Listen to your mate Inuyasha; she knows what's best for." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha pointed a finger at him to shut up, and then glared at Kagome was staring at him with patient eyes.

"I can't do this alone." he told her softly. Kagome only smiled taking a hold of his hand in hers.

"You're not alone. You have me." she said. Inuyasha smiled softly staring into her warm brown eyes that told him that no matter she wasn't going to ever leave him again. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru his eyes narrowing for a spilt second, and then nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll go with you, with my friends." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru let out a sigh and then nodded.

"Bring them if you wish I not only came for you, but for Rin as well." Sesshomaru said and with that said he turned around looking at the young girl who was still waiting outside the hut.

"Be ready in the morning." was all Sesshomaru said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh looks like everyone is going on another adventure! But what about Kara when is she going to be re-joining the group again? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT, AND THAT'S TO REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Western Prince

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews i know everyone has been anticipating this story for like...a while.**

**Kara: a while? A WHILE LUNA! I've been wanting this done ages ago! It's about time you write my story lazy writer!**

**Hey! don't insult me when i'm writing your story ungrateful fictional character.**

**Anywho ignoreing Kara, she's a little angry at me.**

**Kara:A little?**

**Ignoring her, on to the story!**

_~Western Prince~ Two_

She stood by the cliff side wondering if it was wise to come back after all these years, she could already see their faces in her mind and it brought her to smile sadly. She knew they would be angry with her, maybe even hate her for leaving them in the first place. Yet, here she was back. The wind called to her as it slowly played around her hair, she sighed.

'If it wasn't for the fact that my lands were being attacked I would never have returned.' she thought sadly. How would they feel if she ever told them the truth? That she had no desire to ever return to them at all, the freedom she experienced was so thrilling that it caused her guilt to even think it. She closed her eyes. Since the day she returned back from the afterlife her world changed from there, she was no longer the same person as she once was back then. Secrets that she will never be able to tell anyone as she slowly made her way down the cliff into the mountain side. Any minute now someone would see her, and she didn't want to let them know that she had returned just yet; she wanted to surprise them the very least. When she strolled down the stream she froze in place- someone was watching her. She began walking again, but she didn't relax a bit, her hand held her bow tightly, but she knew she couldn't use it at all. Her sword was on her hip easy to reach, she hope she didn't get the chance to use it.

There was only one way to escape from whoever was following her, she jumped into the river, and let the river current take her away. When her scent was gone, two figures appeared out from the shadows, one of them was laughing while the other had a scowl on their face.

"Did you honestly believe she wouldn't sense us, she's more powerful then we imagined." the one who was laughing said, making there companion snicker at them angrily.

"Shut up! Little half-breed thinks she can hide from us, she's wrong, we will kill her, and her brothers." they said. The other one stopped laughing nodding seriously now.

"Yes we will, she can't run from us forever, and she can't hide from her brothers any longer." they said, and in a flash they both disappeared already knowing were there target was heading.

"Now you two be good to Kaede, and look after your brother." Sango was telling her girls who both nodded their heads as Kaede held the young boy in her arms.

"Fear not, I will look after them." Kaede assured her. Sango smiled nodding her head, she knew Kaede could protect the whole village, but her mother instincts still told her to worry. Miroku kissed both his girls, and then his son, and with that said he walked off, Sango glared at him in the process.

"Is that how you treat your children you pervert." she said. Hitting over the head with her Hiraikotsu, he winced.

"You act like were never going to see them again." Miroku said. Sango bit her lip as she turned around seeing her daughters waving at her. She sighed.

"Sometimes when you leave I feel like I'll never see you again, after everything that happened to us I still think he's out there." Sango said softly. Miroku wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I know how you feel, but he's gone. Don't worry so much Sango." Miroku said. Sango smiled at him, but it wasn't long when she felt his hand trail down her back. She clenched her fist together punching him in the face.

"Just because were married, and have three kids doesn't mean you can still act like a pervert!" she shouted at him.

Kagome smiled down at Kaede who handed her a set of arrows, Kagome took them bowing her head.

"I don't know if we'll ever see each other again." Kagome said. Kaede smiled softly at her.

"Ye are grown up Kagome, we will meet again." Kaede said. With tears in her eyes Kagome kissed Kaede's cheek, and walked off to where her friends were waiting. Inuyasha looked at Kaede, and then nodded.

"You must be glad I'm leaving." he said with a smirk. If Kaede wanted to she would have rolled her eye instead she shook her head.

"We may have had trouble with each other Inuyasha, but ye saved my sister's soul, and for that I am thankful." Kaede said. Inuyasha didn't say anything instead he nodded one last time, and turned away. Off in the distant Sesshomaru was waiting for them on top of a hill, Rin was by his side wearing the light blue kimono he brought her.

"Let's get this over with." Inuyasha said as he bent down for Kagome to climb on his back. Sango whistled and Kirara came running towards them turning into the two tail demon cat that she was.

"Hey wait for me!" Shippo shouted as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, there was no way he wasn't going to miss out on seeing Inuyasha's home. Sesshomaru didn't even bother waiting he lifted himself up in the air, Rin in his arms.

"Have you ever been to your Father's castle?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he began to follow. She felt him tense against his shoulders.

"Once. When I was a kid after my mother died." he said. Kagome didn't push it; she knew he would tell her eventually. They followed Sesshomaru for what felt like hours, until the soft breeze of the wind hit Kagome letting her know they had crossed the western lands. The wind was the source of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's powers-along with Kara's as well. Kagome watched as they passed many villages, and she suddenly wondered about Kara's village, would she ever return there to visit her mother's grave?

Inuyasha tried not to look around the western lands; it was hard showing up when Kara wasn't with him. There were times when ever his thoughts wandered to his sister that he'd be angry with her. Inuyasha felt like Kara was being selfish, and she was never going to return to them at all, she had experienced freedom for the first time in years. She no longer needed him. Inuyasha clenched his teeth together, 'idiot stop thinking about Kara and focus.' he thought. They were nearing the castle now, what he told Kagome was true; he only visited his Father's castle once.

It was when his mother had just passed away, Inuyasha was just a kid and he had nowhere to go. Demons would chase him trying to kill the half-breed, or try and get him to be there slave. Inuyasha ran to the western lands hoping that there he could be safe, it was his Father's lands after all, but instead he got rejected, by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha didn't think about it anymore, he and Sesshomaru had overcome their differences, even if that change was thanks to Kara, her being gone didn't change the small truce both brothers had with one another. But that still didn't change the fact that they both still didn't like the other, and would get any opportunity to fight.

"There it is." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Kagome's mouth dropped slightly when she saw the castle. It was huge spread out throughout the mountain side as if it continued up to the top, but Inuyasha knew it didn't. As they continued Kagome noticed a few humans nearby, they watched curiously but it was the demons that pointed at them.

"Lord Sesshomaru has returned!" they shouted.

"He's brought Lord Inuyasha." others shouted. Inuyasha growled softly but didn't say anything. It was alright when Myoga called him that, but a whole village of them, well that just irritated him.

"Wow this place looks amazing." Shippo said, there was a group of both demons mixed in with humans, and not to mention half demons too. So these were the western lands that belonged to Inuyasha, who would have known he was really important. When they reached the castle gates Sesshomaru landed on the ground first, placing Rin to her feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru, everything here is so beautiful. Will I be able to play here?" she asked him. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, we have a garden by the side. I will have attendants watch you from now on Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin beamed as she followed Sesshomaru who motioned for the gate to be open. Inuyasha looked at the gates a sense of déjà vu hit him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, but he just shook his head as he remembered when he first entered the castle.

_Flashback_

_A young Inuyasha running through the forest he could hear the demons behind him chasing after him, some wanted to kill him the others wanted him to be there slave for their amusement. Inuyasha ran already knowing where he was going, his mother told him if anything happened to her, Inuyasha was to go to the western lands._

"_Those lands are your father's, you will be safe there." she told him. Right when Inuyasha entered the western border the demons stopped chasing him. They couldn't enter the lands that belong to the great dog demon. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as he made his way into the trees. He passed a few villagers some of the humans given him a look of disgust, but he was already use to the stares so he ignored them. It wasn't until he made his way to the castle gate that he wondered why he was even here. Sure his mother told him to find safety but why here?_

"_Who goes there?" a demon shouted from behind the gate. Inuyasha flinched but stood his ground._

"_Inuyasha." he said looking through the castle gates. A ogre demon came looking through the gate, he laughed when he saw Inuyasha standing there._

"_Ha! A half-breed what are you doing here, leave before I kill you for trespassing into Lord Sesshomaru's lands." the demon said. Inuyasha's lips quivered, but he stood his ground his mother told him to come and he wasn't going to leave._

"_No, these are the lands of my father I'm not leaving!" Inuyasha shouted. The demon looked at him annoyed._

"_Father's lands, give me a break." the demon said as he turned around, but was stopped when a flea came flying at him._

"_Wait." the flea demon said as he jumped through the gate and landed on Inuyasha's nose._

"_Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. The flea demon nodded to himself._

"_Yup, as I suspected. You're Inuyasha son of Izayoi I presume." the flea demon said. Inuyasha looked at the demon closer when he said his mother's name._

"_How do you know my mother?" Inuyasha demanded. The flea demon ignored him._

"_Let him in, this is the son of the great dog demon Inuyasha, his second son." the flea demon. The other demon looked unsure._

"_Are you sure Myoga, the Lord won't like it." the demon said. Myoga gave him a look._

"_I don't care let the boy through." Myoga said. So he opened the gate. Inuyasha went through looking unsure. There were other demons all looking at him with curious eyes as he walked towards the entrance. _

"_Lord Inuyasha, I am Myoga you can say your father left me in charge of your well-being." Myoga told Inuyasha._

"_The demon outside said the castle belonged to Sesshomaru, who's that?" Inuyasha asked. _

"_He is your elder brother. You will meet him shortly." Myoga said as they went down the hall into a huge room. A long chair was up in the front, no one sat in the chair. The room was decorated in blue and white clouds, as if the wind would suddenly appear in front of them. Towards the side of the room was a huge window that was open that over looked the castle grounds, and standing in front of the window was Sesshomaru._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, I bring to you Lord Inuyasha. You remember I mentioned him to you." Myoga said sounding a bit scared. Inuyasha looked at the demon in front of him, sure he could see a bit resemblance from his long silver hair, and there golden eyes. But his look was pure cold and not at all friendly._

"_Father's half breed child, if it isn't my little brother." Sesshomaru said a slight smirk on his face, but it wasn't at all friendly._

"_So you're my older brother." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at him. _

"_Sadly, why are you here? Have you decided to be known as Father's son now?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head._

"_No…I don't know why I'm here. Mother told me to come here after her…" but Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence he didn't want to remember his mother death._

"_Ridicules, you still mourn for the death of your human mother. Listen well Inuyasha; you are a half-demon you do not mourn over human lesser then yourself. If you are to stay here you must learn to be a demon." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at him as tears threatened his eyes._

"_Don't talk about my mother like that! I won't forget her." Inuyasha snapped._

"_Then you are not welcomed here, I will not let lesser beings in my castle even if your Father's son I do not recognize you. Don't come until you shed away your human emotions." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, this was not his brother he refused to see him as that._

"_I won't come back! I am Father's son and one day I'll defeat you!" Inuyasha shouted. As he stormed out, Myoga followed after him. Inuyasha ran out of the Western lands, he would get strong, and he would defeat Sesshomaru that he vowed._

_End of flashback_

Inuyasha wondered one thing as they went into the same room where he first met Sesshomaru. Where was Kara back then? They were both the same age back then, so where did Sesshomaru hide her? When they entered the room Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see it all look the same, but the others thought it look beautiful.

"This was where our Father led our people ordering commands whenever the lands were attacked, you may also remember this room Inuyasha it was when you were a weak half demon when you entered." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Tell me Sesshomaru when I was first here, where did you hide Kara?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone turned to look at the two brothers' this time it was Inuyasha himself who brought her up.

"If you must know Inuyasha, I always kept our sister hidden when I came her for business I left her in her village, soon though I will bring her back to fulfill her duties as you will do." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled.

"She doesn't want to be found, if she did we would have found her ages ago. Face it Kara's never coming back." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"Disgrace, if I never sent Kara to you in the first place she would have never left this is your entire fault." Sesshomaru snap getting his claws ready to attack.

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha shouted, but before either one of them could attack the other, Jaken walked in.

"Um, Milord." he said.

"What!" both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shouted at him Kagome sighed, so much for them not fighting.

"We um heard that there have been a few demons attacking a village in the western lands." Jaken said nervously.

"Then see to it yourself Jaken." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.

"I um would Milord, but the attacks on the village are well Lady Kara's." Jaken said. Both brothers' turned to the imp demon.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha demanded. Jaken flinched; he knew he shouldn't have been the one to have told them that.

"It seems the barrier surrounding that village broke from the absence of your sister. What should we do?" Jaken asked. Inuyasha clenched his fists together.

"Where going." He said.

"Inuyasha, she might not be there." Kagome said.

"I know that, but no one harms Kara's home. Are you coming Sesshomaru or are you going to stay here in your castle?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't patronize me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snapped as he moved across the hall.

"Jaken, take Rin to her chamber rooms." Sesshomaru said as everyone left the room. Jaken looked at Rin wearily.

"Why am I always left alone watching you?" he asked himself. Rin shrugged but smiled, she had a feeling Kara was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh so now the brothers after four years FINALLY have news about there little sister! Next chapter we'll have the appearance of Kara!<strong>

**Kara: About time! I feel like touching Sesshomaru's fluffy tail, beating Inuyasha. Oh i can't wait!**

**Yeah yeah, if you want to read the next chapter, please review!**


	4. The Sister Returns

_~The Sister Returns~ Three_

"Miroku what are the chances that Kara's back?" Shippo asked as they all flew into the sky towards Kara's village. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were taking the lead, Kagome riding on Inuyasha who looked serious, and not to mention anxious.

"Who knows Shippo; it's been four years since we last saw her. Right after Kara left us we all got so busy in defeating Naraku. Anything is possible now." he said.

"But what if she's back, Kara loves both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It must have hurt her leaving them." Sango voiced out her opinion. Miroku thought about it for a moment nodding his head.

"Kara does love them, but that would have made her return sooner." he said frowning now. None of them could think of a reason what's kept Kara away from them for so long?

"Inuyasha, do you really think-" Kagome asked not saying the rest. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he ran faster, at the moment anything was possible. Kara could have returned, and if she did he was so going to hit her for leaving them.

"I'm not sure Kagome. I just…hope she's back." Inuyasha let out. Kagome smiled softly, it felt nice when Inuyasha confided in her after all they've been through.

They were getting closer now, he could already make out the strong smells coming from the forgotten cotton field that Kara had once helped be restored to the village. Inuyasha stopped right as they landed in the meadows, and he took everything in. The wildflowers, the wind in his face, everything was still the same, everything except for the presence of Kara. Inuyasha looked around sniffing the air, when he smelt it, coming from a spot a few feet away. He jumped smelling the ground, he couldn't believe it he knew this scent, it was a scent he hasn't smelt on over four years. When looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at him with serious eyes, they both knew it.

"This is Kara's scent. She's back." Inuyasha said not quite believing it just yet. Sesshomaru nodded turning to look at the village behind them now.

"Her scent, than that means she's here." Kagome said happily wondering if Kara was in her old hut. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, this scent is a day old. She was here, but were could she be now?" Inuyasha asked out loud. Sesshomaru turned to the village, he noticed a young girl staring at the group the way she was staring at them it was as if she knew something about the spot they were all located around.

"Inuyasha, ask your mate to tell that girl to come over here." Sesshomaru said, getting a glare from Kagome.

"I'm standing right here, idiot." she said as she moved around them both waving at the girl. A few villagers noticed, and nodded their heads at the girl.

"There Lord Inuyasha, and Lord Sesshomaru." the villagers explained to her. At the sound of their names the girl ran straight towards them, a man yelled out for her but it was too late she was already standing in front of them.

"Which one of you is Inuyasha?" she asked them looking at both brothers mostly at Sesshomaru who glared at her with a look that wanted to kill her on the spot.

"Impudence little girl." he told her coldly. The girl pointed to Inuyasha then.

"You…I see it now the resemblance to the person who saved me." she said. Inuyasha's ears perked up at this.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked. The girl lifted her head to them.

"Suki, I'm the elder's daughter." she told them.

"What do you mean about Inuyasha resembling the person who saved you?" Miroku asked. Suki looked at the spot where you could barely make out the marking of fresh blood. She looked away.

"Demons have been attacking this village for the past few weeks; a day ago a demon appeared one night. I snuck out and ran into it, the demon told me that someone was ordering demons to attack the village so our Master would return. Before it was able to kill me, a cloaked figure saved me." Suki said a smile on her face.

"Who saved you?" Inuyasha demanded. The girl looked at him, her smile fading a bit.

"It was dark, and they were wearing a hood, but when I told then what the demon told me, they laughed and said the village was going to be safe from now on. But for an instant I just saw their eyes, they were like yours." Suki said. Inuyasha tried not get carried away, but the proof was already in front of him, Kara scent was in the meadow and not to mention no one else could have their eyes besides the children of the great dog demon.

"Did she go anywhere?" Sango asked the girl. Suki nodded as she pointed to the cliff were Kara's mother was buried.

"Up there. I followed after them, but when I got there they were already gone and an instant later the wind appeared." Suki said. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who nodded slowly.

"You guys stay here." Inuyasha said as he jumped in the air. Sesshomaru did the same, but he was the first to reach the grave. Inuyasha knelt next to him not believing what he was seeing; there in front of Satsuki's tomb was a single cornflower, the same color as Kara's eyes whenever she turned human on the night of the new moon.

She was back. Inuyasha couldn't believe it after all these years she finally came back to them, to him.

"Where could she be?" Inuyasha asked out loud.

Kara stood on top of the highest mountain, her cloak flapping along with the wind that had suddenly appeared her eyes were closed. She could sense it all, the wind, and the animals hiding in the forest below. Of course this was all part of her now; she had grown a new ability in herself a gift she could not refuse. Kara sighed as she hugged the Kiyomi to herself; this was the only weapon that was keeping her sane for the moment. Kara opened her eyes, she could smell them. The scent of her brother's close by to her village, she wanted so badly to run down the mountain side, and ask for their help but she kept her feet planted on the ground. She could do this alone; her Father was still testing her she could not ask for the aid from her brothers. Kara would find out who was responsible for the attack on her village, and then she will leave. She couldn't stay with them any longer, even at the moment her skin began to crawl with the uneasiness that she was beginning to feel, that is why she left in the first place. Because this was the place that she was tied to and for that she had to run.

'It's time.' she thought sadly to herself, no matter how she tried to avoid it she could not leave her brother's without seeing them again.

'One day, you will stay with them for a day and you'll be off.' she reminded herself as she looked up at the clouds.

'Father…Mother give me the strength that I need.' she silently prayed, and as she pulled her cloaked to cover her face she felt wind softly touch her cheek assuring her she wasn't alone. Kara smiled softly to herself as she jumped down the cliff side running back to her brothers' arms.

"Are you sure this is where she came?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, the group walked slowly afraid of what Sesshomaru was going to do with Inuyasha since he was the one leading them towards were Kara was supposed to be. Kagome sighed shaking her head at her mate.

"Of course this is our sister's scent, a scent that I particularly know since I raised her unlike a half-breed who can't tell the difference between his own flesh and blood, and a feline." Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha glared it him, it wasn't his fault that he thought a nearby panther demon was Kara, he was nervous that his nose betrayed him. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as they continued to find Kara; she was close that much he could tell.

Kara, he had no clue how he was going to react seeing her again a part of him wanted to hit her over the head for leaving him, another part just wanted to wrap his arms around her; never wanting to let her go again.

"Wait." Kagome called out. They all stopped to stare at her, even Sesshomaru stood frozen he was surprised the priestess could sense it before he could.

"Something…is coming our way!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes went wide.

"Move!" he shouted as he grabbed Kagome as they all jumped into the air as a huge power of lighting slammed close to them. Inuyasha looked around trying to figure out where the source was coming from, but he couldn't smell anyone near them.

"Inuyasha…I feel something." Kagome said looking below the forest, but didn't see anything at all.

"It kind a feels like the shikon jewel but it's not. It's more powerful." Kagome said. Inuyasha growled great there was another powerful jewel out there other than the shikon jewel that they destroyed. When they landed it was in a clearing, but they weren't alone. Surrounding them were demons covered in black from head to toe. There dark red eyes glared at them all.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha shouted keeping Kagome behind him, the demons in black all held a sword in their arms; others didn't have any at all.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled out as he unsheathed his sword. They didn't say anything as they began attacking.

"Oh no, you don't!" Inuyasha shouted as he raised Tetsusaiga.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted throwing the weapon at three of the demons. Kagome began shooting her arrows, some were able to dodge it but once she hit them, they began to fade away. Kagome frowned; these weren't ordinary demons they were almost doll like. 'Almost like Naraku, what's going on?' she thought.

"Oh no, you don't!" Inuyasha shouted as he cut through one of the demons as it disappeared in a flash of red smoke, these demons didn't have any scent on them at all, all Inuyasha could smell on them was the scent of dirt and what he thought was rubber, but that couldn't be right the only place he ever smelt rubber was back in Kagome's world.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru who was standing watching them all defeat the demons.

"Quiet, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he turned back to the sound of a blasting force heading there way.

"It's coming again, full blast." Kagome said softly. By now the demons all had them in the center of the clearing; Inuyasha growled furiously they were trapped. Before he could think of an idea of what to do, a blast of wind poured out sweeping away the demons, they all watched amazed and shocked as the thunder wind defeated the demons.

'The attack moves…its Kara!' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as they all turned to see another blast of moving their way fast. Inuyasha moved towards the front.

"Wind scar!" he shouted, but it had no effect. There was no way Sesshomaru could use his Bakusaiga without destroying the land along with them. Inuyasha was about to tell them to run when a shout came from behind them. They turned, and no one moved a single person came walking out of the forest, they were wearing a black cloak as it covered there face, in there hand they held a bow with a single arrow. When they looked up no one could move or say anything, not even Inuyasha or Sesshomaru as the person aimed there arrow straight at them.

"Duck." she ordered, and they did except for Sesshomaru as he just stood there, and with one swift move she fired the arrow. In an instant in began to grow a bright white as it zoomed straight towards the blast. With the arrow reaching the lighting blast, the arrow purified the attack stopping it from reaching them. Inuyasha stood up helping Kagome, the cloaked figure smirked at them as she lower the hood off to expose her light golden brown, and her bright golden eyes looked at the group a smirk on her lips as she shook her head at them.

"Who knew after so long, you'd still need me to save you, what bad older brothers I have." she said standing in front of them. No one could move not even Kagome could run to her friend. She noticed this, and smiled at them all warmly.

"I did just save your life, it wouldn't hurt to say thank you." she told them. Inuyasha finally took a step forward not believing it at all.

"You're really back." he said. All those times he thought about their reunion he couldn't believe he couldn't do anything at all. He just stood there, staring at her shocked, hell even Sesshomaru didn't do anything. Kara knew this, and she still smiled as she walked towards Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes Inuyasha. Your sister has returned." and with those words Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

"Kara."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	5. Don't Need You

_~Don't Need You~ Four_

Kara held Inuyasha tightly in her arms; she closed her eyes not believing this after all these years she was finally back in Inuyasha's arms. She had forgotten his scent, and already back with Inuyasha she now had it back in her mind. She opened her eyes as the group ran to her, all pulling her into a hug. Kara laughed trying hard not to cry, when she hugged Shippo she couldn't help notice he had grown a few inches the last time she saw him. Kagome smiled a Kara as she hugged the young half-demon.

"Oh Kagome!" Kara said closing her eyes remembering all the hard times they both went through in the past as they both got kidnapped and were taught how to be strong. When Kara opened her eyes it was too see Sesshomaru staring at her with no emotion on his face at all, when she broke her hug with Kagome, she just stood there not knowing what to do. Yes, she loved her brothers equally but there was a part of Kara that would always be grateful for Sesshomaru raising her after the death of her mother at the moment she had no clue how to act around him.

"I see you finally indulged yourself to return home." Sesshomaru said his tone still cold, and hard. She knew he was mad at her, countless times she had run from Sesshomaru these past few years when she realized he was searching for that's why she left them permanently she didn't want him to notice the sudden change that she had went.

"It's been a while." Kara said choosing her words carefully. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her, she regretted her words.

"And who decided on that." Sesshomaru snapped. Everyone winced by the cold tone of Sesshomaru, but not Kara. She stood her ground and looked at her brother in the eyes, past the cold image he was portraying for them to see, she saw another emotion written there, pain. Kara caused him so much pain when she didn't return home sooner, and not to mention throughout the whole time he was worried for her. Kara knew whatever she said wouldn't make up for what she did, he was mad at her, and he had every right to be. So Kara threw her arms around Sesshomaru's waist hugging him tighter as she let a few tears escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry brother." she whispered to him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her in surprise, his heart melted right when she made contact with him. Of course he was still mad at her, but for the moment he was glad that she was just back. So he wrapped both his arms around her, and Kara gasped when she felt the second arm around her. She looked down to see the arm Sesshomaru had once last, was back again.

"Your arm….but how?" she asked. Sesshomaru actually smiled down at her.

"You've been gone for too long Kara." he told her. Kara looked at him with strange eyes, and then turned looking at her friends behind her. They all looked different to her now-stronger, older. Even young Shippo looked as if he could take a couple of demons with one swing. She has been gone for far too long; she just didn't think that they would change when she left.

"Yes, I have." she said softly.

Out in the distance two figures watched the scene before them, one of them was fuming with anger while the other one was amused by their companion's mood.

"Relax, things are going as plan." they told them. The other figure glared at them ready to strike them with their blade.

"That little weakling dodged my attack, again!" they shouted angrily. There companion laughed.

"It's not even your attack you fool, but your right. It seemed she had one last arrow left. Strange I thought she ran out that is the reason we made her return back home." they thought out loud. There other companion didn't hear them they were too busy being angry.

"I'm going to kill her, slice her throat open and feed it to her brothers while I cut their eyes out." the other figure ranted on. There companion let out a sigh ignoring the psychopath rant on. Instead they looked down watching as Kara and the others decided to make camp in the clearing, they smiled soon they would get what they have wanted. For the past two years they have tormented Kara chasing after her as she tried dodging them. Now they would finally get there revenge on Kara, and her brothers.

Kara stood off by the side looking down at where the lighting strike would have killed her brothers' and friends. She frowned slightly, now they were being attacked.

"It seems like your familiar with the people who attacked us." Inuyasha noted coming up beside her. Kara nodded her head as she turned around seeing everyone watching them. Both Kagome and Sango were sitting on the ground Miroku stood next to Sango his arms crossed over his staff. She knew they were waiting for an explanation but she didn't want them to know anything.

"So what have you guys been doing in the last four years?" Kara asked. Kagome smiled at her warmly.

"A lot of time has passed." she said. Kara bit her lip nodding as she took off her cloak sitting on the ground next to them.

"Yeah I noticed." Kara said. When Shippo went to her lap, he stared at her with a confused look.

"You've changed a lot Kara." he noted. Everyone looked at Kara, she wore her golden hair in a ponytail, it wasn't high like Kagome's, or low like Sango's but just right in the middle. Her clothing had also changed; it was now a dark brown. She wore a brown shirt that was cut off to expose her stomach, with a short brown skirt that exposed her long tan legs, along with black boots. Kara shrugged.

"This is kind what they wear now." she said looking away.

"And where's that?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms together, Kara sighed she might as well tell them that part.

"Off the mainland." she said.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted. Kara ignored him as she began answering everyone else's questions.

"How was it like?" Miroku asked. Kara actually smiled.

"Amazing, there are more half-demons and the food is spicy and delicious. Almost like the food Kagome would bring from her home." Kara said. Kagome thought about it for a moment.

"You must be talking about China." she said. Everyone just gave her an odd look.

"It was wonderful. I met some new demons too; when I first got there they made fun of my clothes, and made me wear what they had." Kara said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like it." he said. Kara snorted standing up now, and before he knew it she kicked him. Inuyasha cried out in pain. She smiled satisfied.

"I'm quite grown up to wear what I feel like." Kara said crossing her arms. Inuyasha stood up in a flash.

"I don't care; you can't go around dressed like all those demons wenches!" Inuyasha shouted at him. Kara glared at him as she pointed to her stomach.  
>"Excuse me but this is the way I like dressing now! So shut up." Kara shouted. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome beat him to it.<p>

"Sit boy." she said, and his face fell to the ground. Kara smiled looking at Kagome.

"I would have thought you'd take it off for him by now." Kara said. Kagome shrugged eyeing Inuyasha annoyingly.

"He did beg me after we got married, but I rather not have him run off on me again." Kagome said. Kara turned looking at her friends, now understanding a bit.

"You guys married too?" Kara asked Miroku and Sango who nodded smiling.

"We have three kids, twin daughters, and a little boy." Sango said. Miroku sighed as he brought his arm around Sango.

"Hopefully a fourth will appear soon." he said inching closer, Sango grabbed his arm before lingering anywhere close gripping it tightly.

"Not anytime soon." she said. Kara giggled turning to look at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You guys have any kids yet?" she asked. Both blushed furiously shaking their heads. Kara smiled when she turned to Sesshomaru already knowing what he was going to say.

"Who are the ones who attacked us?" he asked. Kara looked down crossing her arms together.

"I don't know exactly. I call them Red eyes as you can tell why. I ran into them off the mainland, everywhere I went they'd be there. That lightning attack belongs to their master, if that attacked reached you…you would have all died." Kara said looking at them all now with serious eyes. This wasn't a joke, she knew Sesshomaru would have survived it, but he would have been gravely wounded.

"I watched it kill, and it leaves nothing in its destruction. The Kiyoko's arrows can stop it. I think any powers of a priestess can stop it." Kara said pulling out her bow a frown on her lips.

"I only had one arrow left; I was hoping Totosai can make me more." Kara said more to herself. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard her.

"Planning on leaving again Kara?" Sesshomaru asked his voice breaking out of her trance that she was in. Kara looked up seeing both her brothers glaring at her.

"It's none of your business what I'm going to be doing from now on." she told them. Inuyasha growled at her.

"No Kara, you can't leave us again. You need our help with those things." Inuyasha said. Kara glared at them as she grabbed her cloak from the ground, she hated seeing the look on their faces, they didn't want her to leave after so many years that she left them. But she had to, for her own protection and theirs.

"I don't need your help!" Kara shouted. Inuyasha stepped back as if he had been stabbed in the chest. Kara regretted her words, but she wasn't taking them back. She put on her cloak, and without another word she ran off. Inuyasha wanted to stop her, but her words still kept ringing in is ears. 'I don't need your help.'

"Now what?" Shippo asked. No one knew how to answer the young fox demon. Sesshomaru took a step forward, she was still near, and he already knew where she was going.

"Inuyasha, she's hiding something from us." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at him, a loss of words.

"He's right. Something's wrong with her Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to look at her, and he knew she was right. Something was wrong with Kara, and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys i know ur all thinking were have u been! U leave us with Kara coming back and then disappear sorry about that, my laptop was being stupid and wouldn't let me use the wifi so i'm using the family computer! But luckily for you guys you get two chapters instead of one! YAY!<strong>

**So last chapter Kara saves her brothers idk about anyone else but that was a touching chapter for me!In this one everyone is figuring out somethings wrong with Kara..hmm i wonder wat that could be, can anyone guess? If not u'll find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Kara's Secret Revealed

_~Kara's Secret Revealed~ Five_

Kara walked up the lava mountain taking each step two at a time she was mentally kicking herself for running away like that. How could she be so stupid? Why in the world did she tell Inuyasha she didn't need him, right at that moment she knew she needed her friends, and brother's more than anything but she was just too afraid. She sighed as she made her way to Totosai's place. When she entered she could hear the old man making another sword.

"Ahh, what can I do for you?" Totosai asked as he noticed Kara enter. She had a small smile on her lips.

"Forgot me already Totosai, my Father would have been much disappointed in you forgetting his only daughter." Kara said. Totosai squinted his eyes together, and then they bulged open.

"Kara?" he asked. She laughed nodding her head.

"Been a while yeah I know." Kara said a smirk on her face when she felt it something jumping on her cheek beginning to suck her blood.

"Oh tasty, you truly have your Father's blood Lady Kara." Myoga said. Kara slapped her cheek as Myoga went flying to the ground.

"So the great dog demon's daughter has returned, about time." Totosai said. Kara narrowed her eyes as she held out her empty case were she held her arrows.

"I need more arrows, a lot this time." Kara said. Totosai scratched his head.

"Fine are you planning on leaving again?" he asked. She ignored him as she sat down, a frown on her face. She had to ask somebody about this why not the two people who knew her Father.

"Totosai…do you know what happened to Kaname's children?" Kara asked. The old demon scratched his head.

"Last I heard they were off owning the Northern lands, after their Father died they went there. Why do you ask?" Totosai asked. Kara had a deep frown on her face.

"Kaname asked me to find them, it was his dying wish. I've been trying to locate them, but can't. It's all." Kara said. No, there was something more, Totosai could sense that but he didn't say anything to press her.

"Lord Kai and Lady Anii haven't heard about them in a while since the death of their Father. Or rather one of his deaths since you we're the one to finally kill him." Myoga said. Kara closed her eyes she didn't want to think of Kaname's death, but it was too late. There she was re-living the moments when her arrow struck his heart, and the sword piercing her chest causing her to also her die. Being in the afterlife and then coming back to life, only to come back with a scar that would never heal. When Kara opened her eyes it was to see her hand wandered to where the old wound still stayed reminded her of when Kaname's sword had struck her. She let her hand drop standing up now in a flash.

"How long will it take you to make the arrows?" she asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon they'll be ready." Totosai replied. Kara nodded, and then left. Myoga eyed her as she left.

"I see she's been infected with it." Myoga said. Totosai nodded letting out a sigh.

"Well of course she has, she borrowed another demons power to come back from the dead. She looks ready to fall apart." he said.

"Strange why would the master do that to her, he must have known what he was doing?" Myoga said. Totosai shrugged.

"Either way, she's doomed. Only one thing can save her now, and from what I can tell. It looks impossible." Totosai said thinking that the great dog demon must be up to something, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both ran through the forest, they had left the others back at Kara's village in case she went back. For now the two older brothers were going to go find Kara, and demand her to tell them what was wrong with her.

'Kara, please don't run away from us again. Let me help you.' Inuyasha thought, next to him Sesshomaru was also thinking the same thing.

Kara clutched the Kiyomi close to her chest; she was in the center of a waterfall letting the water fall down on her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavily as she held the sword to her. Around her she was beginning to feel the slight aura of the creatures that were close by. Not only that but she could also hear the cries of the imp demons of hell that were surrounding her trying to get her to snap so they could take her soul away from her. Kara cried, trying to get them to move away from her.

'Breath, just breath if you concentrate they'll be gone.' she thought but she knew they would be back. They always would.

This was what she had to keep away from her brothers, that from the day she came back from the dead she would never be the same as she once was. No, now she was cursed.

'Come with us daughter of Inu no Tashio. You do not belong in this world anymore.' they whispered to her. She held the sword tighter.

'The Princess of the Western lands, your soul would be a blessing for us.' another whispered close to her ears. Kara was close to having a panic attack; she needed them to leave her alone!

"GO….AWAY!" Kara shouted as she sliced her hand to her blade, and with that her sword began to glow a bright blue and the imp demons were gone. Kara let out a cry as she stumbled into the water. She was breathing heavily now, this time they were close. She couldn't believe that out of all the demons in the world imp demons were going to take her soul. Kara stood, but failed miserably as she went back down to the water, she made it close to the rocks as she just laid there. Her sword in her hand, she watched as the water turned red from her bleeding hand. She wanted so badly to cry but she couldn't. She still had to control her breathing. This time she was close to hyperventilating, and if she did they would have gotten her.

'I won't let them have me, I won't die…again.' she thought. She didn't move from the spot on top of the rock, not even when she smelt her brothers' coming towards her. Instead she closed her eyes, and waited for them to come to her. She was weak, and she needed her brothers to comfort her. After what almost happened Kara realized that she really did need her brothers' to help her, or else she would be gone from them again. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran as fast as they could, they could smell the scent of Kara's blood up ahead.

"Kara!" Inuyasha shouted as they made it out of the trees to see a waterfall in front of them, and not to mention there sister collapsed on a rock, her hand bleeding. Kara stirred when she heard Inuyasha, who was helping her up. When he tried to take away the Kiyomi, Kara began screaming.

"No! Give it back; don't take it away from me!" Kara shouted. Inuyasha dropped the sword as he watched Kara clutch the sword to her. Never had he seen Kara look so scared for her life before, and most of all so vulnerable. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of Kara; she winced when he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Kara. What's wrong, you know you can tell us." Sesshomaru said to her softly soothing her like he use to do when she was a child. Kara closed her eyes feeling the warmth of his voice, yet she found herself shaking her head. If she told them, they wouldn't ever let her go on her own. There was still one thing she had to do, and she knew neither one of her brothers would let her out of there sight once they knew what was wrong with her.

"Kara." Sesshomaru said softly, but still Kara didn't budge.

"We just want to help you, Kara…you can still be on your own as long as you let us help you." Inuyasha said, catching Kara's attention as she opened her eyes to see them both kneeling at her.

"You won't, when I tell you. You won't let me leave again." she said her voice stained ready to collapse from losing so much energy. From the way Kara was talking to them it was like she was going to tell them something grave, but Inuyasha knew if they didn't promise her that they'd still let her be on her own, she wasn't going to tell them. Inuyasha knew what he had to do, even if it was going to kill him in the inside.

"I will. I promise." he said. Kara looked at him with wide eyes, and then turned to look at Sesshomaru who also nodded in agreement. This was it; Kara sat up on the rock. Maybe this was why she came back to them, because deep down she really did need her brother's help with what was happening to her.

"When you listen to what I have to tell you, don't interrupt me. Inuyasha, you have to hear me without coming to your own conclusions." she told them. Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but one look at Sesshomaru caused him to shut it as he just nodded his head. Kara let out a breath, and then nodded.

"When I died, four years ago I used Kaname's power to come back from the dead. What I didn't know was that I would be able to see the spirits of the dead." Kara said softly. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru said anything, so she continued.

"A first I got use to them, until I started seeing auras. I can sense any living creature around me. A rabbit close by, a heard of demons flying above us, even humans. Any living thing I can sense. This is the consequence of using another demons power in coming back from the dead, but it gets worse." Kara told them softly as she looked down at her cut hand that was now slowly healing itself.

"I'm slowly going mad…all of this is driving me crazy. If I give up on myself I'm going to die again. And this time I won't come back." Kara said. Both brothers' didn't say a word. Shocked, is the word that can describe what both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were feeling. After four years of not having their sister with them, they just learned that they could lose her once again.

"No. I won't let that happen again. You are not going to die." Inuyasha said firmly. Kara gave him a soft smile that was so sad, one of defeat.

"I've been fighting this for two years now Inuyasha. I won't be able to stand another year. The imp demons of hell have been persuasive. I almost lost myself to them a moment ago." Kara said. Inuyasha growled, there had to be a solution for this, he wasn't going to just stand around while Kara was slowly losing herself.

"What about Tenseiga?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sesshomaru. Kara couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing causing both her brother's to stare at her.

"I always wondered why you never pulled out Tenseiga when Kaname killed me, but I know now why." Kara said as she moved to stand up. She turned to look at Inuyasha an amused look on her face.

"Inuyasha, when Kaname killed me. It wasn't the first time I died. It was actually the second." she told him. Inuyasha looked at her confused. Kara continued a huge smile on her face as she faced Sesshomaru, but still speaking to Inuyasha.

"I died two hundred and fifty four years ago when Sesshomaru watched me when I was a baby. He killed me, and then brought me back to life with the Tenseiga."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped while Sesshomaru closed his eyes in utter embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Protecting Kara

_~Protecting Kara~ Six_

"What do you mean Sesshomaru accidentally killed Kara?" Inuyasha shouted. They were now back at Kara's village all inside her hut, Kara still had an amused look on her face while Sesshomaru looked away not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Will you stop screaming Inuyasha, what's done is done. What we have to talk about is the red eye demons." Kara said. Inuyasha pointed a finger at her.

"No, what you need to do is explain to me all this. How did Sesshomaru kill you?" he demanded. Kara sighed scratching her head. She knew she shouldn't have told Inuyasha this, but when she found out, she found it all so amusing. Finally after so many years she finally had something on her older brother. Again she erupted in giggles causing Sesshomaru to glare daggers at her.

"It was an accident. I was a new born baby, and Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with me. Well he did, but you know my brother." she said. Everyone in the hut nodded their heads, again Sesshomaru ignore them.

"If you guys really want to know, he didn't do much that's the thing; he left me unattended a lot. So one day he left me close to the river, and I fell in and drowned simple as that. Sesshomaru brought me back to life using the Tenseiga and never left me alone again. You can say I'm not very grateful about that part, but here I am." Kara said. Everyone's eyes landed on Sesshomaru who refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"You bastard." Inuyasha shouted at him, Sesshomaru's head turn to look at Inuyasha coldly.

"If it was you instead of Kara, I would have left you in that river." was all Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled at him.

Kara couldn't help herself she burst out laughing; everyone looked at each other wondering if they should worry for the young half-demon. Kara was going mad, she couldn't help relive the memories from when the little imp demons showed her.

_Flashback-two years ago_

_Kara was underneath a tree this time, her grasp on her sword. She looked bored, but none the less concentrating on getting the imp demons to leave her alone. She yawned, when one of the imp demons jumped on her head, whispering in her little dog ears._

"_Little princess, give up now. Your soul is important to us, cheating death twice before. How wondrous." it whispered to her. Kara looked out in the distance confused, cheated death twice? What was it talking about?_

"_You do not know? How strange, close your eyes princess, and watch the image we shall show you." it hissed at her. Kara hesitated, but what did she have to lose? So she closed her eyes and let the images of the past take her over. She was shocked to see Sesshomaru looking down at a basket in front of him, inside was baby Kara, sleeping away. She could tell from the way Sesshomaru looked that he just put her to sleep; they were on a boulder, the river under them. Sesshomaru for the first time in years was exhausted he couldn't believe that a small infant could tame him. Now his baby sister was sleeping in the basket, and Sesshomaru needed time on his own. Checking to see if the baby was still asleep he made his way towards the forest. Unknowingly to him, he didn't at all feel the swift of the wind pick up. The small basket that held the young baby Kara was now moving slightly closer to the river, the baby continued to sleep on peacefully not knowing the danger that she was in. And then the basket fell into the river, and still the baby did not stir, until its nose was covered with water. Sesshomaru came back shortly, and his eyes went wide when he noticed the basket wasn't on the boulder. In a flash he looked around, wondering if a demon kidnapped his sister when he saw it, the basket in the river. For the first time in years his heart felt something, he jumped into the river, and took out the basket, his baby sister was blue from suffocating to death, and she was just a baby. Even if she was a half-demon she was still defenseless. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, one task. His father left him one task, and that was to watch his sister, and he failed._

"_No!" he screamed out loud, and that's when he felt it, the Tenseiga by his hip pulsing. He set the lifeless baby on the boulder, and pulled out his sword. He watched as it pulsed underneath his grasped, and he saw them. The demon imps of hell wrapping themselves around his baby sister, ready to take her soul. So she wasn't gone completely._

"_Leave her alone." Sesshomaru growled as he swung the sword, the demons were gone. A few seconds later, a sharp cry rang out. Sesshomaru let out a sigh of utter defeat as he picked up the crying baby. He was given another chance, he could not believe that this small creature could enter his heart so easily; when she cried coming back from the dead he felt it warm for the first time._

"_Kara, I will watch over you from now on." Sesshomaru vowed. Her memory ended and Kara looked out at the forest in front of her, her eyes shocked. She can now understand why Sesshomaru protected her when she was so young, and also why he never pulled the Tenseiga when Kaname killed her, it couldn't be used a second time. Kara didn't know what to think but instead she laughed, and laughed. She cheated death twice, and she would cheat it again._

Kara was on the floor still laughing, wiping her eyes as the tears fell. She just laid there on the floor everyone watching her. Kara let out a sigh.

"Don't worry I'm going mad, I won't die just yet." she said softly as she sat up watching them all.

"Besides, after years of being with Sesshomaru it's fun to know he was defeated by a baby." she said standing up grabbing her sword as she held it tight in her hand. Kara looked at her older brother, who gazed at her with no expression on his face at all. She kept her smile softly in place as she sat next to him, her head resting on his knee.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru I don't bare a grudge with you at all." Kara whispered to him, and before anyone knew it she was fast asleep. Inuyasha glared at his older brother, but didn't say a word.

"I heard of this, what Kara is going through. I'm surprised she's lasted this long." Miroku said softly as everyone turned to look at him.

"Demons hold powers that others don't, if someone uses another demons power they go mad until they learn to control it. Do you remember Inuyasha, with the Dakki." Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded his eyes landing on the Tetsusaiga in his lap.

"Kara used Kaname's power to return from the dead. She holds a part of the afterlife in her. It explains why she see's spirits of the dead, and auras of living creatures. Those who can't submit to the powers of another go mad, and die. Few like Inuyasha and Kara will it to become their own, but Kara doesn't have the power of Kaname. Only a blood descendent of his should." Miroku said.

"So your saying, anyone of Kaname's descendants can help Kara?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded slowly. Sesshomaru growled in anger as his hand rested on top of Kara's head. She mumbled in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

"She's exhausted. She hasn't had a proper sleep in years." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha gripped his sword in his hand.

"What does she need Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded. Miroku thought about for a second.

"Whoever knows Kaname can tell us a way to help her." he said. Sesshomaru snorted as everyone look at him.

"There are only two people who know that, and they would refuse to help us." he said as he looked down at Kara's sleeping form.

"Kai and Anii are the only children born from Kaname. They've hated us ever since our Father killed there's. They won't help us; they will let Kara die slowly." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Then we'll make them." Inuyasha snapped. He looked at Kara, her face so peaceful, how many nights did she go without having a good sleep, how many days did she have to suffer like she did now. Trying not to lose her mind to the demons of hell? Inuyasha wasn't going to sit around and watch his sister go mad until death took her away from him again.

"I guess we'll have to go and find them. I'll force it out of them." Inuyasha said a look of determination on his face. He was going to protect Kara, this time he wasn't going to fail her.

Off in the distance two figures watched, they heard everything from the small hut, and couldn't believe there luck at all.

"This is better than I imagined." one said not hiding the anticipated smile on their face. The other companion nodded in agreement.

"It seems they've noticed it too, it looks like we can now claim ourselves to them." they said as the other one laughed taking a hold of their sword in their hand tightly.

"I can't wait to be reunited with the new King of the Western lands." they said with a mystified look on their face.

"I guess it's time to make an appearance." they said with a devilish smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys heres two more chapters for you guys. how many of you were shocked to hear Sesshomaru accidently killed his little sister?<strong>

**I wrote the last two chapters to answer your unanswered question Illidan the half demon! If you don't remember you reviewed in the lost sister when Kaname killed Kara why Sesshomaru just didn't use his sword to bring her back. Well here's your answer!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last two chapters don't forget to review please! Next chapter you guys get to meet the children of Kaname...hmm i wonder how it'll turn out to be? any ideas review!**


	8. Farewell For Now

_~Farewell for Now~ Seven_

Kara woke up with a big yawn; she couldn't remember when was the last time she actually got a good night's rest, when she looked around her hut, it was to see everyone else also sleeping; Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. Kara slowly got up, and left the house taking her weapons with her. She slowly made her way up the cliff, and before she knew it she was standing in front of her mother's grave. She kneeled before the tomb not knowing what to say to her mother. She wondered if both her parents knew what was happening to her. She could already hear her father's voice in her head. 'Would you take it all back Kara? Would you have rather truly died then live again?' he would say to her. No, Kara would have made the same choice all over again just to be alive and with her brothers. Sure she understood that she was going insane, but now she wasn't alone.

'I guess that's what she meant.' Kara thought softly as she remembered Mizuki of the night rider before Kara left for the main lands. She ran into Mizuki, who had sensed her new desire to flee the place where her spirit was tied to.

"Don't run Kara, embrace this new gift. Find your brothers they can help you." Mizuki had told her. Kara shook her head at the young leader.

"I won't ask for their help, I can do this without them. I'm stronger then I once was." Kara told the rider. Mizuki shook her head; her silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail, to reveal her red eyes.

"You may be strong now, but you will always need your brothers." Mizuki had advised her. It was the last time Kara ever saw the young rider, and she would never be able to tell her she was right. She did need her brothers, more than anything now.

Kara sighed as she looked up, and felt the wind in her face. She froze in place, this wind wasn't her own, and it was someone else's.

_Kagura. _This was the demoness herself coming to greet her; Kara felt a lump rise in her throat but didn't say anything at all. She knew once she left that Kagura would die. She just knew it. Before Kara could remember her last moment with Kagura the wind demon she heard something approach her. Kara tensed as she pulled out her sword, they were approaching quickly. When they got closer she let herself relax letting out an annoyed growl as Inuyasha came out of the trees. Kara sighed dropping her sword.

"You moron, you practically scared me to death." Kara snapped at him.

"You shouldn't have run off like that." he warned. Kara rolled her eyes as she sheathed her sword turning back to stare at her mother's grave. Inuyasha took a step forward standing next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Kara let out a laugh.

"No, I'm going mad did you forget that?" she asked. Inuyasha glared at her. Kara let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I'm just…scared." Kara whispered out. Inuyasha took a hold of her hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you again Kara, please don't run off." Inuyasha begged her. Kara bit her lip turning away from her mother's grave to look out at the village, and the landscape.

"I can't help it Inuyasha, I experienced how it felt to be on my own, and it felt great. Except I was lonely, I missed you and Sesshomaru, everyone." Kara said softly as she looked out at her home.

"I'm going to hold you on your promise Inuyasha, I won't leave ever again as much fun as I had, this is where I belong. This is my home." Kara said as she raised her head, and a soft breeze came towards them. Kara closed her eyes as she extended her arms to the side, and let it overflow her. Inuyasha watched in amazement, Kara had come back stronger than ever. After all these years, both of them were now stronger then when they first met. Kara sucked in a deep breath, she was just glad that she was finally back home.

"Kara, has Sesshomaru asked you about coming to Father's castle?" Inuyasha asked. Kara dropped her hands turning to look at Inuyasha confused.

"He wants us to start our duties as Father's heirs. Sesshomaru, he suppressed Father, when we defeated Naraku he made Bakusaiga the sword he carries now, and also grew his arm back. Now it's our turn." Inuyasha said. Kara frowned.

"There's no way I can do the duties of…a western princess. I'm not stable Inuyasha." Kara said. Inuyasha looked at her painfully, he had hoped she would tell him that she would try and be what their Father hoped for them. Kara noticed this, and smiled softly at him.

"You want to do this don't you? Be what Father would want us to do." she said. Inuyasha nodded looking up at the light blue sky over them; somehow he imagined his Father was looking down at them.

"I want to do something, after defeating Naraku. I thought a lot about what my destiny was. Kagome, she left for her world the well-sealed after she left, and for three years she was gone. I knew I needed her, I love her. I also know that I have to do this; we are Father's children Kara, even if we are half-demons and you're unstable. That won't change the fact that his blood runs through our veins. He'd want us to do this, and so would our mother's." Inuyasha said. Kara looked up imagining both Satsuki and Izayoi together, best friends who grew apart but were now together. Kara sighed as she nodded her head; she knew that she had to do this. She was in fact a princess after all.

"Well then, Lord Inuyasha are you ready to start our new lives?" Kara asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"With you by my side, Lady Kara we can do anything." he said. Kara smiled. When they heard the sounds of rustling coming through the trees, they looked behind them as Sesshomaru came out.

"About time, you both decided to accept your positions." he said sounding a bit grumpy. Kara smiled as she danced walking towards her older brother.

"Don't worry fluffy I won't leave you again." she said with a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and growled in annoyance. Inuyasha gave her a look, fluffy?

"You remembered that nickname I see, how sad I hoped you forget it." Sesshomaru said. He remembered when Kara was trying to learn how to walk, but when she couldn't she would climb on his fluffy tail, since she couldn't call him Sesshomaru, or brother she called him by the nickname he so despised.

"I'm remembering a lot of things now, kind glad I died now." Kara said. Sesshomaru growled at her angrily and turned around. Kara giggled as she followed after him. Inuyasha just watched shaking his head, and believed once upon a time Sesshomaru wanted to kill him, and yet here he was submitting to Kara, it was a good thing he already had Kagome or he would have been doomed just like Sesshomaru.

When the others finally woke up it was to see that the siblings were gone. Kagome was the first one out of the hut and smiled when she saw them out by the meadow, Kara was on Sesshomaru's back, and from the looks of things she was teasing him.

"It looks like things are finally looking up for them." she said. The others nodded. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"He looks happier; I mean he was very happy when you came back Kagome. But now Inuyasha looks much happier." the young fox noticed. Kagome nodded looking at her mate it was true Inuyasha looked at ease. Finally after four years Kara was back safe by his side. Kagome knew that all these years he'd been worried sick for her, and now that she was back, she was just glad Inuyasha had everyone he cared for around him again.

When the others walked towards the siblings they could tell something was up, from the strict look on Sesshomaru, and the serious look on Inuyasha's face. Kara smiled at them, but her look was sad.

"Well it's decided. Inuyasha and I will be going to Father's castle." she said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who nodded, so he was going to start his duties. Kagome smiled softly at him going to his side taking a hold of his hand.

"Where you go, I'm there. I'm never leaving you again." Kagome told him. Inuyasha smiled, and then looked at his friends. He knew what was going to happen next; they all had different paths to follow. Miroku just shook his head, and without a word smack Inuyasha over the head with his staff.

"Don't make that puppy face, were still going to see each other you know." he said. Inuyasha growled at him.

"On second thought I don't mind being free from you." he growled. Kagome ignored them as she looked at Sango. Both women didn't say anything instead they just hugged each other; they knew this wasn't going to be goodbye.

Kara watched this all, so this was going to be goodbye, she felt like it was only yesterday when she met both Miroku and Sango, and now here she was telling her friends goodbye. She frowned as she jumped off her brother's back to look at them.

"Why not come with us? The castle has enough space for you all." Kara said. Sango smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you, but the village is perfect for us. We defeated Naraku, and now we can all be at peace. Don't worry Kara we'll all meet again." she said hugging the young half-demon. Kara hugged her back, trying not to cringe when they kept mentioning Naraku.

Kara smiled at the monk offering her hand, he was a bit disappointed but one look from Sango he shook her hand. Shippo bit his lip and looked at Kagome.

"Do you mind if I go with them, I still have a lot of training to still do." he said. Kagome smiled warmly at him. Shippo was like a young son to her, and him asking her permission she knew he still looked up to her as a mother.

"Don't worry Shippo, I'll stop by and visit you as much as I can." she told him. Shippo beamed, and then turned to look at Inuyasha who nodded at him.

"Go get strong Shippo, the next time we meet you better be prepared." Inuyasha said. Shippo nodded his head, and then jumped on Miroku's shoulder as they all got on Kirara. With one final look they were gone off in the sky, Kara and Kagome waved sadly at them, this may have been farewell, but they'd see their friends again. Kara sighed as she looked at her home. This wasn't going to be goodbye either, but for now she would leave her village once again, but she wasn't leaving it unprotected. She pulled out the Kiyoko, she may not have had her arrows, but the bow still gave off to her desires.

'Please protect this village from intruders who mean them harm.' she thought, and then struck the bow to the ground. A bright pink glow erupted from the bow, and slowly a barrier was replaced over her lands, no demons could enter. Not even humans if they meant to harm the village. Kara let out a sigh and then stumbled as she almost fell to her knees if it wasn't for Sesshomaru who caught her. She knew she wasted energy but as long as her village was safe from those who wanted to harm it, she would die protecting it that she vowed.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little exhausted." Kara mumbled as Sesshomaru picked her up, soon she was sleeping in his arms. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"It's time we get her some help. Let's go." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded as Kagome climbed on his back, and they took off.

From a great distant the two figures watched the whole exchange when the barrier was put in place they had to move before the young half demon noticed they were in her lands.

"She's weak." they said thoughtful out loud, there other companion once again ignored them as they ranted on.

"She put up that barrier, now how are we going to get our revenge?" they demanded.

"Don't you see, there going back to their Father's land, soon we will make our appearance known to them." they said. There companion smiled in anticipation.

"So what, should we go call our army?" they asked.

"No, we'll both go. Let them know that we are enemies, and then we'll start a war with the great dog demons children. We will have our revenge."

And with that they both disappeared following the three heirs of the Great Inu No Tashio.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	9. Kaname's Children

_~Kaname's Children~ Eight_

Kara awoke just as they entered their Father's lands; it wasn't what she imagined it to be. Everywhere there were demons, and humans around the castle lands. She even saw half-demons, so these were the western lands of her Father's she thought as she heard them all as they whispered as they ran by.

"There back, the Lords of the lands."

"Look they have a young half-demon with them."

"That's Lady Kara, the only daughter of the Great Lord."

Kara closed eyes, sometimes she wished she was born a guy but if she was she wouldn't have her bow or sword that she inherited from her grandmother. Still the words only daughter sounded as if everyone in the lands expected more from her then her brothers and that bothered her. Couldn't they tell she was ill? Of course they didn't know of her curse, and she hoped they never would. When they entered the castle, demon maids came asking if they needed anything. Kara gripped Sesshomaru's kimono in her hand, the sudden contact with their auras was overwhelming she could sense there need to pleasure there master's.

Sesshomaru dismissed them as he took them all back to Father's throne room; there he sat Kara by the window ledge. She was breathing heavily now, Kagome went to her side rubbing her back softly.

"Deep breaths Kara, you're having a panic attack." Kagome told her. Kara nodded as she let out deep breaths.

"Sorry…should have told you….demons auras are quite stronger then animals." she told them between breaths. Inuyasha looked at his sister alarmed that they had put her in danger; Kara noticed this and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I can sense your auras too, but when I put the barrier up…it made me weak to sense things. I just need to rest." Kara said.

"I'll take you to your chambers then. Inuyasha your mate will stay with Kara. Make sure none of the servants in the castle enter here we have much to discuss." Sesshomaru said as he picked up Kara, Kagome glaring at him the whole time.

"I have a name you know!" Kagome said to him. Sesshomaru ignored her. Annoyed Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek telling him everything was going to be okay before running off to catch up with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the throne room, the chair in the center stood watching him. He could just imagine his Father sitting there throughout meetings, and he knew that this was what he needed to do. He would gain knowledge over the lands of his father, and with that he would protect both Kagome and Kara, nothing was going to happen to them that he promised.

Kara woke up in a bright room; she blinked when she felt a cloth on her forehead. When she sat up she looked to see Kagome sleeping on a chair next to her bed. Kara stood, and looked out the window. The sun was slightly setting; she must have slept all afternoon. She wondered what her brothers were up to when she heard a knock on her door. Before she could tell them to enter it opened, and Rin popped her head to look in.

"Rin!" Kara exclaimed. The young girl smiled when she saw Kara and ran to her throwing her arms around her.

"Lady Kara! You returned, I knew Lord Sesshomaru would bring you here." Rin said. Kara smiled as she looked at the young girl. In the last four years she'd grown quite well, in another four years Rin would soon be a woman. Kara wondered if Sesshomaru had other intentions of having the young girl by his side now.

"How have you been, I hope my brother has taken good care of you since I left." Kara said. Rin nodded smiling at her.

"We've gone on a lot of adventures and through all of them he protected me. Sometimes he would leave me with Jaken, but after the death of Naraku I lived with Kaede in her village until now." Rin said. Kara tensed for just a second, but then relaxed leading Rin towards the bed. She was glad the young girl was safe and that her older brother had protected Rin, she had a funny feeling that this girl had surfaced feelings Sesshomaru had kept hidden all these years.

"He even protected me from his Mother, she looked just like Sesshomaru." Rin said. Kara's ears lifted up. Sesshomaru's mother. He never talked about her, and she wondered if seeing her brought back some memories of her leaving him. Kagome stirred in the chair, and then woke up. When she saw Rin again she hugged the young girl asking if they had taken care of her when they left. Kagome then looked at Kara.

"Are you okay?" she asked her. Kara stared at her funny.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. Kagome looked at Rin and then at Kara once again.

"Don't you find it odd that all the curtains are open in your room?" she asked. Kara looked confused around the place sure all the curtains were open, heck even one of the windows was open but why was Kagome looking at her like she was going to break down again…unless she did.

"What happened?" Kara asked. Kagome sighed, she didn't want to tell her in front of Rin, but either way the young girl was going to find out.

"When we brought you in only one of the windows was open, Sesshomaru left leaving me to look after you. I stepped out for a minute, one of the maids came in saw you asleep and closed all the curtains, and you screamed. You started shouted names and screamed as if you were being tortured. I came back and opened all the curtains for you. You scared the maid away." Kagome said. Kara couldn't help it she snorted, but she looked down at her hands.

"I guess now's a good chance to tell you I'm afraid of the dark stupid huh?" Kara said. Kagome smiled softly shaking her head. She then looked at Kara, understanding how she felt.

"When the shikon no tama took me away, it took me to a black empty abyss. I never knew I was in the abyss for three whole days. When I got back home I would cry out in my sleep and slept with a light on. I know how you feel Kara." Kagome said. Kara looked at her, and then nodded.

"How did you get over it?" she asked her. Kagome smiled softly.

"I didn't until I came back here with Inuyasha by my side. I guess if your with the one you love all your fears disappear." Kagome said. Kara frowned as she looked out the window, but she didn't love anyone at all. She never even experienced her first kiss.

'No one can ever love me, not when I'm like this.' she thought sadly and then thought it was for the best, she didn't want to experience a heart break like her mother or Kaname. It was better if she was alone.

Inuyasha growled angrily, he was sitting in the middle of the floor twitching his leg at the same time. Sesshomaru was ignoring both his brother, and the sharp whispers coming from the maids outside.

"She was screaming like a mad women, almost scared the poor girl to death." one whispered.

"Then our Lady is mad, why would the Lord bring her here, unless he fears she will be a rouge and kill." another said.

"What are we to do, what if she tries to kill us in her madness?" they continued to say.

Sesshomaru was tired of this; he went to the door, opening it with a slam, all the maids in the hallway jumped.

"If I hear a single whisper about what happened to my sister you will all be punished by me. NOW BACK TO WORK!" he roared out. Everyone in the hallways scattered like frighten mice. Sesshomaru closed the doors shut, and let out a sigh.

"About time they shut up." Inuyasha said as he stood up. He was annoyed, both he and Sesshomaru had heard Kara screaming but neither of them ran to her side. Instead they waited when she stopped screaming, a couple of minutes later Kagome came telling them she was alright and they had nothing to worry about, but when she explained what happened, of course it worried them. Their sister was suffering and there was nothing they could do about it. Sesshomaru went to sit in the middle throne covering his eyes with his hand. With all the strength he had there was nothing in his power he could to help Kara.

"Has she told you anything, about her sickness?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"She won't bring it up, it's like she's afraid to tell us what she sees." he stated. Sesshomaru nodded. There must be something they could do, but what? Before he could think further there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Sesshomaru called out. The door opened to reveal another dog demon, he was wearing armor like Sesshomaru, his dark brown hair was pulled back to reveal his blue strips on his face along with the crescent mark on his forehead, he had lilac eyes. Didn't at all look scared of the cold stare both Lords were giving him.

"You have two visitors my Lords." he said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Tell them to come another day, Seiya." Sesshomaru said. The guard Seiya hesitated.

"My Lord, these people you should see them." he said.

Kara stared out at the night sky; she was kind surprised that Sesshomaru or Inuyasha hadn't come to visit her because of her outburst, she had even heard Sesshomaru screaming out at the servants to stop talking about her. All for the better she thought. This was a bad idea; she shouldn't have come now she risked everyone believing Sesshomaru wouldn't be like their Father if he couldn't handle his sister. Maybe she should just leave, right now no one would notice if she just disappeared. Before she could get her cloak or weapons the door opened to have Kagome walk in.

"I came to get you before you snuck away. There are some visitors that would like to see you." Kagome said. Kara frowned.

"How did you know I was sneaking away?" she asked. Kagome shrugged playing with her ponytail.

"I know you Kara, and I would have done the same thing if I let the whole castle hear me scream bloody murder." Kagome said. Kara laughed and then sighed. She nodded her head, she knew what Kagome was saying, if she left it would be another disappointment for her brothers, and she was done disappointing them.

"Alright, should I bring my weapons in case they try and kill us?" Kara asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Just in case bring your sword I didn't meet them but I saw some of the guards and they all looked…tense." Kagome said. Kara frowned if the guards were on the watch that meant they were prepared for a battle. She took the Kiyomi tying it on her skirt as it rested on her hip, and followed Kagome out the door. Some of the servants looked down as they passed them, others walked the opposite directions. Kara groaned she was never going to get use to this.

"Maybe I should start dressing the part of a princess, but I kind like showing of my belly." Kara said as she patted her stomach. Kagome smiled. When Kara was going to open the main doors, Kagome shook her head motioning for her to keep walking.

"Where going to the side door, so that way you'll be close to your chair, or rather throne seat." Kagome said. Kara looked at her as if she was joking, but one look at Kagome, and she knew she wasn't. Kara sighed she was never going to get use to this. When Kagome opened the door, she motioned for Kara to go first, taking in a deep breath she walked in. Sesshomaru was sitting in the middle throne chair, to his right sat Inuyasha. She took a deep breath and took her seat by Sesshomaru. She watched as Kagome crossed the room to stand next to Inuyasha who held out his hand and she took it. Kara noticed a guard was by the door, and she sucked in a breath. He was a dog demon like she was but his lilac eyes looked at her with an intense stare that he stared at her like she wasn't crazy. Sesshomaru motioned for him to open the door, and he did. They waited a few minutes and soon they heard soft footsteps, and when the two visitors entered the room. Kara stood up in a flash. Sesshomaru was also shocked, but he didn't show it instead he looked at them with his cold eyes. Inuyasha didn't say anything instead he looked at the two demons that entered the room. They were both dog demons, and they both radiated power. One of the demons smirked as she stepped forward; she was wearing something similar like Kara except her shirt was a pale blue that was ripped in a V while her skirt was dark silver with blue boots as she stepped forward her light brown hair was down to expose her bright green eyes. Blue strips were on her checks, and she smiled exposing her fangs.

"Well, well. Sesshomaru long time no see." she told him. Sesshomaru glared at her, but didn't say anything as Kara dropped off the dais; she ignored the demon, and looked at her partner. He smiled softly as Kara stood in front of him.

"Hello, Lady Kara." he told her. He had dark red hair pulled back in a long braid, his skin was slightly tanned. His face didn't have any marks of the dog demon clan, but that didn't stop his aura to burst with energy. His sky blue eyes looked at Kara with amusement. Kara clenched her fist tightly.

"Kai." she said. He smiled at her as he bowed his head, and when he looked up at her Kara punched him in the face.

"You bastard." was all she said as she walked out of the room leaving everyone with a stunned look on their face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone heres another set of two chapters for you! thanks for all the postive reviews u guys rock! So in the last chapter the gang said goodbye to Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Don't worry it's not goodbye forever! they'll be back sooner then you guys think!<strong>

**This chapter the brothers reallize that Kara's situation is graver then they first thought, and not to mention you meet kaname's kids. Anii, and Kai. **

**hehe from the ending i guess Kara had already met Kai...hmm i wonder what he did to piss her off so much? Review to find out!**


	10. Certain Attraction

_~Certain Attraction~ Nine_

Everyone looked at Kai who was holding his cheek in real pain, and Anii who was glaring at them all. Sesshomaru closed his eyes counting to three, hoping Kara had a good reason to hit Kai before they all went to war.

"Well that was a lovely greeting." Anii said moving towards them, Inuyasha stood up pulling out his Tetsusaiga. Anii growled at him.

"Filthy half-demon how dare you raise your sword at us." she shouted.

"That's enough Anii." Kai said as he stood up straight lowering his hand from the slight bruise now forming on his cheek.

"Why did my sister hit you?" Inuyasha demanded. Kai just shrugged a smug smile on his lips. He knew why Kara hit him, but he wasn't going to tell them.

"Misunderstanding, now then let's talk business were here to warn you." Kai said. Sesshomaru sat up still in his chair eyes narrowing at them. Anii smirked seeing the tension rise now.

"We have decided we want to take over the lands that rightfully belong to us, now then you can easily give it to us now, or we'll forcefully take it. Your call." he said. Sesshomaru stood up while Inuyasha growled at them.

"You can't do that! These lands belong to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru there father left it for them." Kagome cried out. Anii shot her a dirty look.

"Yes, but it was once ours until their father killed ours. If you don't know anything human then I would keep quiet if I were you." she snarled out. Kagome glared at her, she wasn't scared of her.

"If it's a war you want then fine, but I will not let you have my father's lands, even if you are the children of Kaname." Sesshomaru said. Kai and Anii narrowed their eyes at them. Before they could kill each other there was a shout and before they knew it Totosai appeared in the center of the room on top of his cow.

"Well looks like I came at a good timing." the old man said as he jumped off his cow.

"What the hell are you doing here Totosai?" Inuyasha asked. The old man gave him a look as he showed them a fresh new set of arrows with red and blue ribbon attached. They were the set of arrows Kara had asked him to make.

"So the young offspring's of Kaname have returned." Totosai said eyeing Kai and Anii who glared at him angrily.

"Watch how you speak to us old man." Anii warned. Kai raised a hand to silence her, it was clear she listened to what ever her brother told her to do.

"Listen here children; you want revenge for what happened to your father. The sons of the great dog demon didn't kill him. He died on his own." Totosai said. Anii laughed bitterly pointing to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"There sister killed him, don't try and tell us they didn't help kill him." she said. Totosai gave them a good look.

"Why do you care? You were never there for your Father when he died you didn't even mourn his death, and now you want revenge. You are disgracing yourself in his memory." Totosai said. Anii shouted as her hands began to glow a bright pink.

"Stay back Kagome." Inuyasha warned her.

"Stop!" Kai shouted. Anii gave him a death glare her eyes were glowing as she spun to look at her brother.

"I have a proposition then, instead of killing each other how about we stay in the castle. Find out what really happened see if you guys are worthy to have these lands. If we think you aren't we'll take them from you by force, how about it?" Kai asked. Inuyasha growled pointing at Anii.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" he demanded. Kai shrugged.

"You just have to believe my word." was all he said. Inuyasha growled and then looked at Sesshomaru wondering what he was thinking. Sesshomaru had a frown on his face, and then looked at Totosai.

"I say you should make a blood oath." the old man said. Kagome looked at him confused. Inuyasha placed his sword back in his sheath.

"Fine I'll do the blood oath." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru shook his head as he looked at Kai in the eyes, no someone else was going to do the blood oath. Something inside him knew that Kai wouldn't break their oath.

Kara was back in her room throwing things around the room, she screamed throwing the chair against a mirror as it shattered to the ground. Kara fell to the floor breathing heavily again. She couldn't believe it; of course she could believe it. She should have known from the first moment she saw him. He had the same eyes as his father after all.

_~Kara's Flashback two years ago~_

"_Half-breed! Hand us your weapons and we'll kill you quickly." the demons told her. Kara yawned bored as she looked at the bat demons in front of her, her friends behind her were snickering at the brave demons who appeared demanding for Kara to hand over her weapons. Kara and her two full demon friends eyed the bat demons._

"_Go away bat freaks." Kara said. Her friend Juri smiled at her, she had long red hair with brown eyes. She was a fire demon, next to her stood her brother Hakuri, unlike her, he was the opposite of his sister his hair was silver, and he had blue eyes. He was an ice demon, and at the moment he pointed his crystal sphere at the bats._

"_Leave us alone, your powers are too weak for us." Hakuri said and a jolt of ice power erupted from his sphere, the bat demons scattered away the attack missing them. Kara stood up holding out her Kiyomi in one hand, back then she still wore her white kimono with black boots, her long hair was down as her golden eyes glared at the bat demons in front of her._

"_You made a big mistake." she said, and in a flash she aimed._

"_Lightning wind!" she shouted as a gust of wind power soured out of her sword, the lightning surrounding the wind as it reached its opponent. The bat demons were both hit and fell to the ground covered in bruises they shouted her promising revenge as they ran off. Kara smirked as she put away her sword. She was glad the new technique she learned was good for striking her victims, unlike the Dragon wind which was used for destroying them._

"_Nice shot did you learn that move back home?" Hakuri asked. Kara smirked a she sat between the siblings._

"_Yup a friend of mine told me my sword had three techniques, I already know two. One left to go." Kara said proudly. But then her smile faded realization hitting her in the gut. She had learned a new technique from her sword, and neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru would ever see it. Juri noticed her change of attitude._

"_Are you thinking of your brothers." she asked her. Kara smiled sadly. _

"_They would be proud of me, I miss them both." Kara said. Hakuri sat next to her confused._

"_Then why not go back?" he asked her. Kara sighed shaking her head._

"_It's not that simple. My Father was a very important demon everyone feared him I need to prove myself to him still." she said. Hakuri laughed._

"_You make it sound like your Father was a king." he said. Kara shrugged, but it was true her father may have been the king of the western lands, but she was still his daughter. Her task was not yet finished._

"_Yo." a voiced said from behind them. They all turned and Kara smiled as she jumped off the rock hugging there friend who just arrived._

"_Kai." Kara said with a smile. Kai smiled wrapping his arms around her, his dark red hair was down flowing to his knees, his sky blue eyes stared at Kara with mischief._

"_Little Kara, I just saw two bat demons run for their lives. Wish I could have seen that." Kai said. Kara rolled her eyes stepping away from Kai's eyes._

"_Whatever, I'm starving let's go into the city and get food." Kara said as the others followed her. Kara was still amazed of how things were different from her home, there were many villages everywhere, but Kara and her friends where going to the city. It had many food places, inns, and clothing department all with a single trade. Kara was still amazed of it all. When they finished eating noodle soup, they went wandering around the market place. When Kara's eyes landed on the new clothing, some were so much revealing then what she wore. Her eyes landed on Juri who wore a dark red skirt, with a red halter top revealing her entire stomach. She was barefoot and it reminded her of Inuyasha. She then looked at Hakuri who only wore blue shorts, and blue boots, his chest was bare exposing the ice tattoos._

"_Admiring something?" Hakuri asked when he noticed her staring at him, blushing she looked away hearing him laugh behind her. Kai growled annoyed. He then took Kara by the shoulder stopping in front of a spider demon. She smiled at them winking at Kara, who blushed again furiously. The spider demon must have believed Kai was her partner when in fact he was just her friend._

"_Do you have anything in mind to wear?" the spider demon asked. Kara looked at her confused, and then at Kai who just smiled._

"_Give her something that will make her fit here." was all he said. The spider demon smiled taking Kara into the back of her shop. A couple of minutes later Kara came out looking uncomfortable in her brown skirt, and short brown top that exposed her stomach. The spider demon had also put her hair in a ponytail._

"_Now you look like one of us." Kai said smiling at her. She smiled at him seeing him in a black kimono except his sleeves were cut off to expose his tanned arms, and a red belt around his waist were his sword laid. Together they enjoyed a passing festival; Kara smiled dancing around with Juri. Never in her life had she had so much fun, and now she was with friends having the time of her life._

_Weeks later her, and her friends were enjoying themselves when the bat demons appeared again, but this time they weren't alone. Instead they were with other demons who were wearing all black exposing there red eyes._

"_We brought friends half-demon. Now you leave us no choice but to kill you." they said, and charged after them._

"_You guys leave I can do this alone." Kara ordered pulling out her sword. Hakuri laughed shaking his head his sphere in his hands._

"_No way." he said. One of the bats smiled at her evilly as he pulled out a long blade from his back._

"_We will enjoy killing you princess." it hissed at her. Kara's inside's froze, did it call her what she think it did?_

"_Princess?" Juri asked. Kara lowered her head; she could feel the anger in her blood rise she had never wanted her friends to know what she was, never._

"_Dragon wind!" Kara shouted, and the wind attacked them all in just one strike. Kara fell to her knees panting slightly. When she turned it was to see her friends staring at her with confused eyes. Kara rose and then looked at them in the eyes._

"_It's true. My Father was Lord of the western lands. My brothers and I are his heirs. You can say I'm a princess." Kara said taking hold of her bow in her hand._

"_I should go now." Kara said softly. She didn't bother looking back to see her friends looks instead she walked, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kai staring at her seriously._

"_We don't care about your past Kara, you're here now." he told her. She looked at him shocked, and then behind her were Hakuri and Juri smiling at her. Tears pricked at her eyes as she smiled hugging the three of them together. Nothing was going to separate them again._

Kara screamed again as she hit the closest wall, the soft scent of blood reached her nose, but she ignored it. She never should have left, if she never left her brother's side none of this would have happened. Juri and Hakuri would still be….

Kara yelled again and then chocked back a sob that wanted so badly to come out, but didn't dare. She was done crying. When she heard a knock at the door she didn't say a word. Kagome opened the door, and wasn't at all surprised to see the room was a disaster.

"Sesshomaru wants you back in the throne room. Kara?" Kagome said. Kara was looking at Kagome with dark eyes now.

"What does he want?" she asked coldly. Kagome flinched; Kara's actions reminded her too much like the elder brother.

"A blood oath is going to be performed so that Kaname's children can stay here without disrupting the peace." Kagome said. Kara shot up standing now, she had to calm down. She slowly began walking out of the room taking it two steps at a time. Kagome followed after her, she also warned a few servants that Kara's room needed cleaning. When Kara went back into the room, she didn't waste time.

"What's a blood oath?" she demanded. Her brothers were standing over a silver table, on top of it held a glass mirror.

"We share blood with one of them; by cutting our hands we place it over this mirror and let it drip combining the blood of our enemies. In it they will be bond to follow our rules, and if they break it, we will know. Or rather you will know." Sesshomaru said holding a silver dagger in his hand. Kara stood in front of her brothers, Kai across the table with Anii by his side.

"You and Kai will hold hands your hand bleeding over this mirror, and say the oath that will bind Kai to you. If he breaks it you will know how." Sesshomaru said. Kara took the dagger from her brother's hand, and sliced her hand. She held out her bleeding hand to Kai handing him the dagger.

"Let's do this." she said. Kai smirked cutting his hand and then reached over it.

"Chose your words, princess." he said. Kara took hold of his and as there blood combined together fell into the mirror it began to glow a bright red.

"Kai son of Kaname, you and your sister our bond to the Great dog demons children; neither of you will harm our lands, or our people. If so you will die by our hands." Kara said. Kai smiled ready to take back his hand, but Kara gripped it tightly.

"Kai, you will never lie to me again. You are bond to me in blood, and soul. Wherever you go I will be in your thoughts." she said, and then leaned in closely pulling him to her at the same time.

"And your heart." she whispered, and with that said she let him go. Kai stared at her with wide eyes. The blood oath was complete, and now Kai's soul was tied to Kara's as was hers

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry i only have the one chapters today! So you get a little over view of how Kara and Kai know each other, and now there bond together! i smell fireworks for them. lol please review!<strong>


	11. Despising Him

_~Despising Him~ Ten_

"What the hell! She can't say that, take the oath back!" Anii shouted. Kai looked stunned at Kara who stared at him emotionlessly.

"It's too late, were bound together now." Kara said. She turned to stare at her brothers.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." was all Kara said as she walked out the room. Kagome ran after her but Inuyasha stopped her. He turned looking back at the other siblings, Anii who had a protective hand one her brother's shoulder, while Kai was staring at his bleeding hand not understanding what just happened.

"Listen here, if you dare break the blood oath I'll be the one to kill you. I don't care if you know Kara. You hurt her I kill you." Inuyasha growled out, and he took a hold of Kagome's hand walking out of the room.

"Seiya." Sesshomaru said. The warrior appeared bowing to his lord.

"Show them to their rooms, you will be sleeping in separate sides of the castle." he informed them. Anii's head shot up, she opened her mouth to protest but Kai stopped her.

"Fine, whatever." he said. Seiya motioned for them to follow him out of the room, the entire time Anii was scowling at Sesshomaru and her brother. Sesshomaru sighed turning to stare the throne chair.

"What are you planning father?" he asked the chair, but of course he got no response what so ever.

Kara was sitting in her room, some of the maids where there earlier and had cleaned the glasses up, and took the broken furniture away. She was sitting on the floor, her arms around her sword. She was rocking back and forth; as she let out a breath she could see the white puff. The moonlight poured out in her room.

"So, here we are again. Are you going to cry about your death?" Kara asked. The figure moved out of the shadow into the moonlight. He chuckling making Kara's skin crawl. She was already use to seeing ghosts, but not this one in particular.

"_Little Kara, never in my dreams have I imagined to see you again." Naraku said._

Kara glared at him clutching her sword if only there was a way to strike him, but she knew there wasn't she already tried it.

"I thought you'd be in hell by now, you've been dead for years." Kara mumbled wondering how life could be so cruel to her, out of all the ghosts in the world her brothers' greatest enemy had to be the one to bug her to death, literally.

"_I am in hell, with you my dear." he said. _She didn't find it at all amusing.

"_That was quite interesting, the little bond you created with the young demon. You care deeply for him." Naraku observed. _Kara growled at him angrily. She stood up dropping the sword to the floor, she didn't need the weapon if nothing could hurt him; he was already dead.

"I don't care for him, and that's none of your business." she hissed out. Naraku laughed at her, making her blood boil.

"_You're actions say otherwise. What did he do little Kara, that makes you hate him so much?" Naraku asked._ Kara closed her eyes remembering the fight, the cries, the huge lightning attack killing, Kara holding the ashen hand of her dear friend. She let out a cry and then covered her mouth with her hand when she heard footsteps outside her door. She took a sniff and it was Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes calming her heart to make it sound like she was sleeping. A few seconds later his footsteps were heard turning away. Kara let out a sigh of relief, and then glared at Naraku who was staring at her amusingly.

"Don't you have anything better to do then haunt me, why are you haunting me?" she demanded. Naraku shrugged.

"_Pass the time I guess. After I died the little priestess purified me, but not my soul. So I'm stuck here. Amusing myself with you." he said._

Kara turned away from him as she leaned against the wall closing her eyes; she was going to try and go to sleep. She just hoped she had good dreams.

_Kara's Dream_

_Kara was yelling at Juri telling her to run away, there were too many of them and they were outnumbered. Kara screamed at Kai to take her friends and leave she could handle it, but he shook his head. The lightning strike was upon them, Kara aimed her sword at the attacked, but it didn't work._

"_Kara look out!" Kai shouted. As the attack reached her and before she knew it she was surrounded by a ball of fire._

"_Juri!" Kara shouted, but in response she heard the young girl's screams._

"_No! Juri!" Kara screamed._

"No…No….NO!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs. Her screams were heard throughout the castle, in a flash Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were out of their rooms running to their sister's side.

"No! I didn't mean to….Juri!" Kara screamed. When Sesshomaru entered the room Kara was lying on her bed drenched in sweat. He took her in his arms shaking her to wake up.

"Kara"! Sesshomaru demanded. She screamed.

"Juri!"

"Do something Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru looked confused he didn't know what to do, how to get her out of the trance she was in.

"Allow me." a voice said form behind them. They turned to see Kai staring at them a grim look on his face. Both brothers growled at him, Kai ignored them as he made his way to Kara, with one swift move he took her in arms.

"Kara…it wasn't your fault." he whispered to her. She stopped screaming, letting out soft whines, her hands clutching to Kai's dark blue top of his kimono.

"You didn't kill Juri." he whispered again. Kara didn't open her eyes, instead she held on to him tighter, and soon she was fast asleep. Kai stared at her softly, pushing her hair away from her face.

"If I had known that incident was going to scar you I never would have left you alone." Kai told her. Forgetting that her brothers where still in the room with them.

"Who's Juri?" Inuyasha demanded. Kai looked up at him, and then away.

"It's not in my place Lord Inuyasha, but hers." Kai said. Inuyasha snorted. He looked at Kara who seemed to be sleeping peacefully now was it knowing that they were close to her, or because Kai was holding her closely.

"Fine, leave her alone to sleep." he said. Kai nodded as he lowered her on the bed, but right when pried her hands from him, she began to whimper. Kai stopped, and then looked at the young lords in front of him.

"It seems like he has no choice now. Let's go Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said turning around. Inuyasha stared at him shocked there was no way he was leaving Kara with that creep, he opened his mouth to protest but one look from Sesshomaru, he decided to close it and follow after him. Giving Kai a death glare closing the door shut behind him. Kai sighed as he lowered himself next to Kara, who snuggled close to his chest. He smiled softly remembering the times when they traveled together, sometimes when she couldn't sleep, she's snuggle up against him like she was doing now. He traced her cheek with his finger until it landed on her lips.

"Kara, I have missed you. I'm sorry." Kai whispered softly to her.

When the sun rose up Kara twitched when she felt the sun's rays in her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly, and sat up lightning speed. Kai was lying down next to her, sleeping away. She blinked, was she dreaming. Nope, she was utterly awake and Kai was in her room, on her bed sleeping next to her. Did she scream again in her sleep? Of course she did, and the answer was staring at her, a smirk on his face.

"_What a lovely show you played for us. I enjoyed it." Naraku said._ She glared at him, and with that said he faded away. Kara sighed, might as well get this over with.

"Hey. Wake up." she said poking him in the face. Kai stirred, opening one sky blue eye. He let out a yawn exposing his fangs.

"Well if it isn't our little night terror, did you have a good sleep?" he asked her. Kara glared at him.

"Get out of my room, I didn't ask for your help." she said jumping off the bed. Kai laughed sitting up. She turned to look at him; his kimono shirt was open wide to expose the tan muscles underneath. She blushed and looked away. She moved around the room finding her boots on the floor where she threw them. When she got them on, she walked back to the bed and grabbed her sword. Totosai had given her arrows to Kagome so she knew they were safe. Opening the window she was about to jump, when Kai took a hold of her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her. She tried pushing him away but he gripped her arm tighter.

"Practicing, now let go." she growled. Kai narrowed his eyes, but did what he was told.

"Is it wise to train after what happened?" he asked her. She glared at him coldly it would have made anyone flinch, but not him.

"Don't pretend to be worried for me, it's disgusting." she said and jumped out her window. She flew in the air towards the training grounds. Kai watched her go, slamming his hand against the wall.

"Damn it Kara. I am worried for you." he said looking after her. Her heard a snort from behind but didn't turn around as Anii stood next to him.

"Don't forget why we're here Kai, were here to avenge our father not for you to fall in love with the enemy." she told him. Kai glared at her with anger, she shivered but didn't back down.

"Just because you traveled with her doesn't mean you owe her anything." she reminded him. Kai sighed heavily.

"I know that Anii, but I'm bonded to her. You should have done the blood oath with Sesshomaru." he said.

"Ha! Never, but yes you are bonded to her. I guess that little half-demon must still care for you." she said. Kai didn't say anything instead he turned around heading to the training grounds.

"I thought you got better after defeating Naraku I would have thought you got stronger. Looks like I was wrong." Kara said a smirk on her face. Inuyasha growled as he charged after her, there blades crashed together. Kara smiled as they swiped each other again; it was true Inuyasha had gotten stronger but so had she.

"I heard you learned a new technique show it to me." she ordered. Inuyasha smirked. As his blade turned black, Kara looked at the new sword in surprise. She smiled getting ready as Inuyasha shouted. Black blades appeared out of the blade, but Kara was ready for them.

"Lightning Wind." Kara shouted as she swung her sword, the wind twisted out of her sword. Inuyasha watched amazed the movement was like his wind scar, but lightning blades emerged out slamming against his Meidou Zangetsuha. Kara smiled.

"You learned a new move." Inuyasha said. Kara nodded.

"Yeah, took me a while. I guess this sword has another move, but I'm not sure what it is." Kara said.

"Maybe Sesshomaru knows." he said. Kara shrugged, and then smirked at him.

"Ready to go again?" she asked, her smile faded when she saw Kai walking toward them. Inuyasha turned, and frowned.

"We need to talk." he told her. She looked away from him. She was giving him the cold shoulder. Kai growled, and in a flash he pulled out his sword. Kara's eyes went wide when he charged at her, her blade crossed his and she took a moment to stare at the sword. It was a long blade, with two edges at the top. The bottom hilt was black with two red strings hanging down. This was the sword Kara saw Kaname use when Sesshomaru showed her the vision of Kaname, and her Father. Now the sword was Kai's.

"There's nothing to talk about. We may be bonded but I don't want you near me." Kara spat swinging her sword at his face. Kai dodged it as there blades hit again.

"What happened to Juri wasn't your fault." he told her. Kara flinched, and then gripped her blade tightly. Lightning sparks began to form over the blade.

"You have no right saying her name!" she shouted. Kai watched as Kara's golden eyes began to turn red. Inuyasha noticed this, he knew what was happening to her she was slowly losing herself to her demon. Inuyasha didn't have time to get Sesshomaru so instead he aimed his sword towards the castle.

'I am so dead.' he thought as the cutting blades went out hitting the castle. Inuyasha then turned around and chased after Kara and Kai.

"You screamed her name last night Kara, you still blame yourself." he told her. Kara scream wordlessly as she aimed the lightning wind at him, Kai threw his sword in front of him, and with one swing the lightning wind faded.

"Kara!" Kai shouted, but it was too late. Kara was lost as her beast appeared from the barrier Kara had kept it hidden behind, her eyes turned blood red with the pupil turning turquoise. Her fangs pooped out as she growled. With one swing a light blue whip appeared from her fingers wrapping it around his blade. Kai knew what was happening to her, he dropped the blade, and with one swift move he punched her in the stomach. Kara's eyes went wide.

"Kara!" Inuyasha shouted. She dropped to the ground her hands clutching to Kai's arms. He could smell blood he knew it wasn't hers. Kara opened her eyes slowly, her head was getting dizzy.

"I killed Juri, and you left me. I deserve this punishment." Kara said, and then coughed up blood. Inuyasha grabbed Kara from Kai into his arms. He had to get her to Kagome. When he turned Kara gripped his shirt tightly.

"Wait." she gasped out. She turned to look at Kai, her eyes staring at him painfully that it hurt him deeply.

"You hurt me Kai, more than Juri's death did. Because of that I despise you. Stay away from me we may be bonded but that does not mean anything." she told him. Inuyasha didn't bother waiting for a reply he ran off back to the castle leaving a wounded Kai.

Kai looked down at the dirt, his grip holding his sword tightly.

"Then I won't regret having my revenge now." he said looking back at the castle that he would one day rule.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thanks for the reviews you guys rock like always! lol so here's the next chapter i hope u guys enjoy this! Here you get an inside look on both Kai's and Kara's past together and i know what everyone is think, WHAT! Naraku didn't go to hell? lol i decided hey he's dead might as well use him for something. Don't forget to review!<strong>


	12. The Warrior

_~The Warrior~ Eleven_

Kara was pretending to be sleeping, she knew where she was. When Inuyasha dragged her away back to the castle Sesshomaru took her to his chambers. Kagome who brought some herbs back from the village made her drink some, now there she was laying on the bed hearing both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arguing in harsh tones She let out a breath hoping they took the hint that she was resting, but nope no such luck.

"You never should have let them come!" Inuyasha was saying. Sesshomaru glared at him with cold eyes.

"And what should have I done Inuyasha? Let them take away our lands; have them destroy what our father has built. You know nothing when it comes to Father's lands." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's blood boiled, he wished he could just kill Sesshomaru and get this over with, but nope he couldn't do that. Not when Kara was back, and not to mention he and Sesshomaru had already built a steady relationship. Sometimes he really did miss the old days.

"Aren't you at all bothered by this? Kai and Kara know each other, there bonded together. Something's not right." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he was tired of hearing his brother's voice, but he was right; something wasn't at all right. It's as if something had fated Kara and Kai to meet once again, and that bothered him because he knew who that could be.

"We'll deal with it in time, now I'm warning you know Inuyasha. The next time you try blowing up my castle I will forget you are my brother." Sesshomaru growled out. Inuyasha didn't back down hearing the threat.

"The next time you disappear when our sister needs us I will blow this place up with you in it." Inuyasha said, and with that said he walked out. Sesshomaru was going to follow after him, but then stopped as he looked at Kara. All the windows in his chambers were open, and the soft sun hit Kara making her look so vulnerable. He went to her bed his hand touching her hair softly, Kara felt this and she was soon letting herself begin to fall into slumber, when she heard him begin to speak to her softly.

"I am sorry Kara. I should have been there; never should I have let you leave my side." Sesshomaru whispered to her. He vowed the day he revived her he would protect her, and yet he failed. Here she was in a state that he could not help her, he was helpless, and he hated it. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Forgive me." he whispered. Taking one last look at his sister, from here on out he would protect her from anything, and anyone. Even Kai himself would pay if he hurt Kara like he did this morning. He left the room shutting the door behind him. Kara opened her eyes softly.

"Sesshomaru." she whispered. She should have known he would be suffering the most for her. She lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling, why did he do this to them, what was there Father thinking when he brought Kara back to life? Kara has thought about it and she knew her Father was up to something. Everything was coming out as if someone was planning it all, and that person had to be her Father. Kara growled in annoyance, even in death he had to be punishing them all. Kara sat up her hand pointing at the ceiling.

"I hope you're happy! If I die again I'm going to kick your ass! I don't care if you are my Father." she screamed. She dropped back to the bed letting out a sigh.

Kai, she thought sadly. She placed her hand on her chest feeling her heart beat softly. Never in her dreams did she imagine seeing Kai again not when he left her after what happened. Kara jumped off the bed shaking her head; she was not going to think about that now. Instead she was going to go outside, she needed fresh air. She walked out of the room looking both ways to see if anyone was around. Seeing she was alone Kara ran as fast as she could, she didn't want to run into anyone, not her brothers, Kagome, Anii, and especially not Kai.

She ran out towards the back of the castle, she realized she forgot her sword back in her chambers. Looking around she didn't sense any auras, or spirits so there was a chance she wasn't going to break down. She looked around she could always go back to the training grounds, but there was a chance Inuyasha would be there. No, Kara had to be alone too many things have happened in the past few days and she needed time alone, and that was without her brothers, or Naraku haunting her.

Kara sighed as she headed to the back of the gardens, it was smaller than she expected, but then again this was Sesshomaru she was talking about, he must have just created the small garden for a place for Rin to play in. Kara walked softly towards the set of trees. She leaned against the tree taking in the soft scent of the trees, and not to mention the cool breeze. This was peaceful, nothing Kara ever thought she would ever get to experience again. She had to admit, when Kaname killed her, the afterlife did seem peaceful just like the garden. Kara looked up at the sky watching as the white clouds moved slowly across the lands of her Father. Kara closed her eyes, No she wasn't going to let Kai and Anii have the last remaining memory of her Father. Kara would stay bond to Kai for the rest of her remaining life if they still kept their lands. She opened her eyes to pull out a small bracelet that she kept in a hidden pocket inside her skirt. It was black with a light blue diamond in the center; around the diamond were white beads. Kara sighed at the small gift remembering when Kai gave her the present, it was a week before Juri was killed, and ever since the day he had abandoned her when she most needed him, Kara had stopped wearing it.

Kara sat up straight when she sensed it right when the wind picked up again. She looked around the garden.

"If I were you I'd come out now." she advised. She may not have had her weapons, but she still had her claws. Movement came from the left side from the gardens, and he popped out. Kara sucked in a breath remembering the last time she saw him. He was still wearing the armor that she last saw him in, his lilac eyes watched over her.

"Did my brother send you here?" she asked him. He had a soft smile on his face shaking his head.

"No. He believes you are resting in his chambers, the maids are fixing up your room as we speak." he told her. Kara snorted.

"They shouldn't bother it'll only get messed up again later." Kara said. She looked at him still standing there front of him. Kara motioned for him to sit down next to her, he obliged.

"What's your name again?" she asked him. He looked at her again with those eyes that seemed to be reading her from the inside; did he know about her curse?

"Seiya, I am Lord Sesshomaru's first in command." he told her. Kara nodded, so this was someone her brother trusted.

"Did you…um." she didn't know how to say it. Seiya smiled softly nodding his head again.

"Yes. I knew your Father, back then I was his third in command. Your brother was his second, and Kaname was his first. Before he died." he said. She slowly nodded.

"You're older than me, way older them me just thought I should point that out." Kara said. For the first time in his life Seiya laughed. Kara shivered his laugh was so rich it made her insides all flip.

"Yes I may be, but I believe you are wiser then I." he told her. Kara smiled softly.

"Tell me about yourself." she said. Seiya looked at her.

"Is this a command?" he asked her. Kara shook her head.

"No, tell me whatever you wish for me to know about you. I won't force it out of you." she told him. Seiya stared at her, reading her and she let him.

"Very well I was born in these lands my mother was a light demoness my father a dog demon. I inherited his looks, and powers but my eyes are my mothers." Seiya said. He paused for a moment as if thinking of what to say next.

"She died when I was a little boy." he said softly. Kara's eyes went wide. Seiya smiled softly at her.

"I didn't have to tell you, but I did. You know why?" he asked her. Kara was going to shake her head, but then softly nodded.

"We're the same…kind of." Kara said. Seiya smiled softly nodding his head. Kara didn't know what to say so instead she looked at him with new eyes.

"She was a wonderful demon. Beautiful like yourself Lady Kara." he told her. Kara found herself blushing.

"Don't call me Lady, it's just Kara." she told him. He smiled again.

"I know how it's like, having your mother's eyes. When we half demons…you know. I have my Mother eyes too. Just for a night I feel more connected to her." Kara said. After that they didn't say anything instead they enjoyed there company until the sun was slowly setting down.

"Guess I should head back." Kara said as she stood up, Seiya did the same. Kara bit her lip, she was suddenly nervous and she had no clue why.

"Seiya, can I talk to you like this whenever I need to?" she asked. He stared at her understanding.

"If you wish me to assist you— when you have your break downs, I will be." he told her. Kara let out a sigh of relief nodding her head.

"Do you think I'm mad?" she asked him. Seiya took a step forward, and without hesitating touched Kara's cheek catching her off guard.

"No, Kara. You're not." he told her. He gave her one last look, dropping his hand and taking a step back as he left the garden disappearing into the night. Kara stood there stunned, her hand going to her cheek where she still felt his warmth. When Kara climbed back into Sesshomaru's chambers, she laid down on the bed a soft smile on her face. Seiya was a mystery to her, a good mystery he didn't judge her, and he confessed to her his memories of his mother. Kara sighed for once in her life she finally felt more alive than ever. Sesshomaru walked inside to see his sister sleeping, her face looked peaceful. He knew this night she would be having sweet dreams. He joined her next to him, softly closing his eyes, when he felt her hand take a hold of his.

"Thank you brother." she whispered softly.

Kai stood in the training grounds, he was trying to control his beast that so wanted to come out and rip apart anyone that stood in his ways. He wanted to stop being bonded to her, the women who was causing him so much pain at the same time. Kai stared off into the distance were the castle stood, he could make out her scent coming from inside. He growled in anger, and in pain.

"Pathetic, you let the bond cloud the reason why we are here, brother." Anii said as she emerged form out of the shadows. Kai didn't turn to face his twin.

"We were never going to take back their lands, we're not here for revenge like you made me believe Kai, and you dragged us here so you can take back what's yours." Anii said. This time Kai did turn around, his eyes were black like the night sky.

"So you figured it out. Are you going to punish me for lying to you?" he asked her. Anii snorted turning around.

"I knew from the start Kai. The way you watched her, made sure nothing happened to her. You want to save her from Father's curse, do what you want. Just remember the real enemy is out there." Anii said as she frowned her eyes where turning dark like her brothers as she looked out towards the lands, yes the real enemy was out there, they were the ones who they would have their revenge on she thought leaving her brother to his thoughts. Kai stood there taking everything in, when he looked back at the castle his eyes were once again the sky blue that he inherited from his Father.

"Kara, I will gain your trust again, that I promise you." he vowed, as he stood underneath the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone sorry for the long wait my laptop is currently being fixed and i had to use my brain to remember where i left off. Sorry! But here you have it, hmm looks like Kara has a interest in Seiya i wonder how Kai will take it? Not to mention her brothers lol. Please review!<strong>


	13. Can I Trust You

**Guess who's back! It's been like months i know well school this semester has been a tough like major tough! Halfway down with getting my Associates degree in English! Yay! **

**Okay so i'm back to fanfiction until i'm done writing ALL of my stories i'm not going to rest until i get them all completed and first things first. The Sister Returns! I just wanna thank everyone out there who enjoys reading about Kara, and the messages you guys sent me gave me the inspiration to start it up again. **

**Also on the subject i went through and edited the previous chapters it's all the same with just a few things added so feel free to re-read the first chapters and if possible review on them too! Please and thank you! Now on to the chapter!**

_~Can I Trust You~ Twelve_

Kara paced around the throne room while she listened to her brothers trying to figure out where the red eyed demons came from. She told them where they first attacked her leaving out Juri's death and Kai, but other than that she had no clue where there exact location was, it was as if they came out of nowhere. Kara sighed as she stopped to look out the window she saw Seiya walking out towards the training grounds with the rest of the warriors, she found herself blushing softly remembering the other night when they talked, he looked quiet, and kept to himself, but underneath that he was a very deep person, and Kara liked that about him**.** Maybe after she was done with talking to her brothers she could ask him for his company again. Kara turned to face her brothers, Sesshomaru sitting at the center throne lost in thought while Inuyasha paced mumbling under his breath.

"Tell is again about their attack Kara, why do you call it the lightning strike?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You've noticed it resembles your dragon strike, when you used your Tokijin." She said. He nodded. Yes, it was true the attack resembled his old sword, but it was off. When it approached them, he felt it was stronger than the old technique; it was as if the attack had combined his old dragon strike along with Inuyasha's backlash wave, but that was impossible. No two techniques could possibly be put into a single weapon. He looked down at his Tenseiga, he could still use his Dragon Strike but how could an unknown enemy know about it?

"You said bat demons attacked you with these red eyes demons. Who were the bats?" Inuyasha asked. Kara shrugged.

"I don't know. They just wanted my weapons and when I refused they attacked, when they came back the red eyes were with them. Yet, something was off." She said softly now.

"When the bat demons were killed, a few Red eyes were still alive. They left right after, I don't think they were working for the bats." She concluded frowning slightly.

"So you're saying those bat demons went for help from someone we don't know, and let them use those red eyed freaks to attack you?" Inuyasha asked. Kara nodded.

"It makes sense now. After…Juri's death they just stopped showing up, but soon they came back. I tried looking for Hakuri to see if he was also being attacked but I never found him. I assumed the Red eyes had also killed him." Kara said softly. She had lost both her friends to an enemy she knew nothing about, she clenched her fist together, if they appeared again she vowed she would avenge their deaths.

"What about Kai?" Inuyasha asked. Kara gritted her teeth turning away from her brothers' gazes.

"I tried searching for him…but came up with nothing." She said coldly.

"Did you assume he was dead too?" Inuyasha asked getting a glare from Sesshomaru, but he ignored it, he had to know what Kara's relationship was with Kai in the past.

"No, I stumbled upon Kai's scent once and pursued it only to have him disappear on me. Kai knew I was searching for him, he didn't want me to get close to him." She said softly.

"That's not true." A voice rang out. They all turned to see Kai standing in front of the doorway, he was looking at Kara who had her eyes wide, but then composed herself looking away from his gaze.

"I knew you were searching for me, but I couldn't have you locate me." He said stepping into the room.

"And why's that?" Inuyasha asked. Kai didn't bother to look at him; his eyes were only on Kara who still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Because I was being followed I didn't know they were the demons who attacked us, but it was someone powerful." Kai said softly. Kara lifted her eyes to stare at Kai's, and then looked away turning her attention to Sesshomaru who was watching them.

"How do you know they were powerful?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai laughed.

"Because they attacked Anii when I was running from them, they also took her deadliest weapon." He said, his face turning cold, and deadly.

"What weapon was this?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kai glared at him, but answered him anyways when he noticed Kara was staring at him from the corner of her eye.

"It was our Mother's you may have heard of it, the Toshi." He said. Sesshomaru stood up his eyes hardening. Kai smirked.

"So your Father did tell you about the sword." He said. Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Is the weapon powerful?" Kara asked clearly confused by her brother's reaction on hearing its name. She assumed Anii being a hothead she wouldn't even know how to wield a sword.

"The Toshi is a mirror sword, it duplicates any attack it encounters and uses it against its opponent. The more attacks the Toshi encounters, it makes it into one." Kai said. Kara's eyes went wide, then that meant.

"Whoever has my sister's sword has also duplicated your attacks, and made it into one." Kai said. Inuyasha growled angrily, "Who the hell could this be?" he demanded. Kai shrugged.

"It seems we have an enemy who despises us, I don't know who though." Kai said.

"Is that why you came here, to ask for our assistance in retrieving your sister's weapon?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai smirked.

"Partly, we've been trying to track whoever has the sword it led us here to you. I don't believe it's a coincidence." He said firmly turning to face Kara again.

"I believe whoever is the leader of the Red eyes who attacked us, also wants our weapons." He said.

"Why? The bat demons were the ones who wanted my weapons, not them." She said. He nodded.

"Yes, but I tracked the bat demons leader. He told me someone hired the bats to attack you, someone wants your weapons Kara." Kai said. Kara couldn't believe it, everything that was happening was because of her, and this was all her fault. If she never left her brothers' sides none of this would have happened. Juri and Hakuri would still be alive; her brothers' wouldn't have been attacked if she didn't become selfish in wanting to be on her own for a change. Inuyasha noticed the pure look of regret on his sister's eyes went to place a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Kara; this could have happened even if you didn't leave." He told her. Kara shook his hand away from her, tears filled her eyes.

"It is my fault, none of this should have happened. I'm not even supposed to be here! Kaname killed me, I should be dead. If I had just stayed dead none of this should have happened." She shouted at him. Inuyasha flinched.

"Don't say that." He said sounding hurt; Kara heard it and she began to cry.

"I've cheated death twice now; there won't be a third time." She said and then looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at her painfully, he knew what she was going to say next.

"You should have just let me die when you had the chance." She said to him, and then stormed out of the room. Sesshomaru knew she would say those words to him, and that they would pierce his heart deeply.

"She's wrong you know." Kai said softly seeing both brothers' anguish faces.

"Kara isn't responsible for what's happened; never forget she is your sister before you know it she might really disappear and never come back." Kai said turning around to the door.

"Why do you say that?" Kai turned around; it was Sesshomaru who had asked the question. Kai looked at his pained eyes.

"I held my Father responsible for everything he did to us, and in the end I forgot he was my father. I could never tell him how I truly felt for him." Kai said as he left the room leaving the two brothers to deal with what they were going to do next.

Kara sat in the center of the training grounds; she couldn't believe she told Sesshomaru that. How many times was she going to end up hurting him? But what she said was the truth, if Sesshomaru had let her die when she was a baby than none of this would be happening at all. She was glad she was slowly losing her mind; she deserved it causing everyone she loved in pain because of her existence. Kara wiped her eyes, what was she going to do now? If she ran away there was a chance the enemy would attack her brothers' to get to her. There was no way she was going to let anything happen to them, or Kagome and Rin. This was her problem, and she had to deal with.

"Enjoying the stars are we?" Kara lifted her head to stare at Kai standing next to her; he wasn't staring at her but at the bright stars that were showing clearly underneath the dark sky.

"What do you want?" she asked him weakly. She didn't want to argue with him, she wasn't in a mood to tell him she hated him, when it wasn't true at all.

"To tell you none of this is your fault." He said sinking to the ground next to her. Kara laughed with no emotion; of course he would tell her that. If Kara had stayed dead, Anii would never have been attacked, she wouldn't have had her weapon stolen from her.

"You don't think I should have stayed dead? If I had never come back your Father would be alive." She told him. Kai looked at the ground, the dark shadows of the night masking his face from her.

"I know. I use to imagine what it would have been like if he never saved you." He confessed to her. Kara sat up straight; this was the first she had ever heard Kai talk about his father to her, in the past he would avoid the subject asking her questions. She just assumed he hated his father, but knowing who he was now, she sensed something else.

"My Father never loved my Mother; it was clear from the start. He only mated with her so he could have an heir, he cared for me and Anii like any Father would. It wasn't until he met your Mother that I noticed a change in him." Kai said softly. Kara didn't know what to say so instead she stayed quiet and listened. Kai closed his eyes.

"After my Mother died leaving Anii her heirlooms, I wanted to make my Father notice me see that I was strong as he was that I could protect Anii on my own…yet everything changed when he met your mother."

_Kai's Flashback_

_Kai in a pure white kimono with black patterns on the sleeve watched as his Father whistled as he entered their home. Anii was off sleeping away clutching their Mother's heirlooms to herself, Kai couldn't believe it had already been a month since there Mother's death. His Father had shown sadness over it, but it was due to the fact that his children had no Mother. Kai knew his parents never loved each other, all his life he'd watch their parents argue, and his Mother was firm and strict just like Anii was. His Father was always relaxed, and loved to joke around making Kai laugh, and his mother scowl at him with annoyance, it was clear his mother had no sense in humor. When she died, Kaname continued to be his usual self as if he didn't just lose a mate, but he did. When Kai found him whistling to himself, he knew something was off. His Father looked happy, much happier then he normally was._

_"Father?" Kai said as he walked into the study, Kaname stopped whistling to smile at his son._

_"Kai how was the castle while I was gone?" his father asked. Kai frowned._

_"Same as always, a group of feline demons entered the lands we took care of it." Kai reported. Kaname nodded._

_"Did you inform Lord Sesshomaru of this?" Kaname asked. Kai snorted._

_"He didn't seem to care, his exact words where, don't bother me with such nuisance." Kai said. Kaname burst out laughing shaking his head._

_"Sounds like his mother; she still gives me the creeps." Kaname said. Kai smiled._

_Yes, back than he had the perfect relationship with his Father even the Great Dog demon told them he was jealous of their relationship, and hoped he would have the same relationship with Sesshomaru, which Kai knew never would happen knowing Sesshomaru. Too bad everything changed when his Father fell in love._

_"You would risk everything for her a mere human who means nothing!" Kai had shouted angrily when he heard the news of his Father falling in love with a human, and not just any human a young priestess who served the Lady Izayoi, the Great Dog demons mistress. _

_"She isn't just a human; she is someone who captured my heart, and soul. Why are you not happy for me?" Kaname asked his son. Kai sighed in annoyance._

_"Have you not heard the rumors? She is in love with your friend, the Great Dog demon there is nothing for you there besides pain and suffering." Kai told him. Kaname waved his hand at him._

_"Inu has told me how much he loves his Izayoi. Satsuki will be mine." Kaname said confidently. Kai just shook his head leaving his father not bothering to stay to witness the pain that would happen._

"You didn't like my mother." Kara said when Kai paused as he stared at the stars. He laughed softly shaking his head.

"No I didn't, and it's not because she was human. It was because she awakened in my Father something my Mother never did. I was angry towards her, when I shouldn't have been." Kai said softly.

"After your mother bewitched your Father, mine went on a rampage destroying everything, killing his comrades. He even struck Anii, and I lost it then. I told him he had gone mad, and that Satsuki would be the death of him. My last words exactly were, 'you would risk losing your children for a human who means nothing, then you are nothing we don't need you.' I left taking Anii with me, and my father died soon after." Kai said. Kara didn't know what to say, she knew that Kai would have held a grudge against her parents, but to also be angry with his father? She never thought of that.

"Did you hate my Father for killing Kaname?" she asked. Kai who was staring at the ground didn't say anything at first, but then he reached over taking a hold of Kara's hand.

"No. I blamed myself for his death not your Father. I turned my back on him when he needed me the most." He said.

"He was sorry, that he was never a father to you or Anii. He wanted you to know that he made the decision to save me." Kara said. Kai smiled softly holding her hand in his tightly.

"I'm glad in the end he found peace with himself…I'm glad he also saved you Kara." He said softly causing Kara to catch her breath. She closed her eyes leaning her head down.

"You can trust me Kara." Kai whispered to her softly. Kara opened her eyes halfway seeing Kai's pale blue eyes staring into hers.

"Can I trust you?" she asked him softly. He leaned his head close to hers as if they were almost touching, but not quite.

"What does the bond tell you?" he asked. Kara looked at their entwined hands, the same hands they used when they formed the bond on one another. She could sense the bond through him opening up that invisible link that they had form, and sensed it. The truth to his words, that she could truly trust him that he was sorry for what happened that he regretted leaving her.

Kai also sensed Kara's own pain and anguish dealing with losing her sanity, being a disappointment to her brothers, and still blaming herself for the deaths of their friends, but mostly believing Kai hated her.

"Why would you think I hated you?" he asked her. Kara looked away from him, only to have him turn her to face once again, seeing his eyes stare at her gave her more feeling than when she looked into Seiya's. Looking into Kai's face it was as if he could read her.

"You abandoned me when I most needed you; I thought you hated me because of what happened that you blamed me." She said softly. Kai shook his head bringing his other hand to her cheek, their foreheads touching.

"Never, I care for you I left for your protection I wanted to protect you." He said. Kara closed her eyes as she let the feel of his aura begin to surround her; for once she was letting herself feel what was around her. Being with Kai, he stopped the nightmares, the fears, and even stopped Naraku from showing up. After being apart for so long from him showing up just made everything feel so whole, and complete.

"Don't ever leave me again." She told him, he laughed softly.

"Never…" he whispered. She smiled, closing her eyes remembering the day she met Kai and everything changed from then on.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay with this chapter i have to dedicate it to kaigirl16, it's not the love triangle you mentioned, but don't worry there will still be a triangle coming up shortly!<strong>

**So in this chapter you get a feel of Kai's emotions to what he had to deal with his Dad dying, and falling in love with Kara's mom. Not to mention you get a sneak peak of the new enemy!**

**Next chapter it's memory lane, how Kara met Kai how their relationship started, and how she became friends with Juri and Hakuri also getting a background about them! **

**Wanna know what happens next, just review! Please and thank you!**


	14. Memories Part One

**Hey everyone heres the next chapter i'm so glad everyone likes Kara and Kai's relationship so far! In the next two chapters i've decided to work on showing how Kara and Kai met, and how there relationship grew! Thanks for all your reviews you guys give me the inspirtion to keep this up!**

_~Memories Part One~ Thirteen_

Kara looked out at the unfamiliar lands in front of her; the place was different from her homeland, different from Kagome's time period too. Here she felt more at ease, the sensation of not being held down like she felt back home. Yet she knew why she felt like that but didn't want to think about it now, she was far from her home and she couldn't wait to start exploring the mainland. Kara jumped from the huge mountain looking at her surrounding there were few village homes she noticed, but that didn't matter to her. Everything was so different to her eyes the different aura of the animals in the lands, the way the humans dressed. Kara couldn't help wonder how it would be like if she ran into a demon? Then the thought crossed her mind, would the demons try to kill her because of what she was? Not many demons knew she was a half demon at first glance, it was mostly when she exposed her demon aura did they realize what she was. It didn't matter if they even tried to kill her Kara had her Grandmother's weapons, they could try and kill her, but they would end up being the ones defeated. Kara found herself in the market place surrounded by demons from different clans, a light bringer, flower demons, Kara found herself enjoying herself as she watched the way everyone was interacting at the market, they were all acting like humans would. Buying items that they needed, trading things for other object she found it all fascinating.

"You there how would you like to own this beautiful necklace?" a demon asked Kara showing her a golden necklace with a red jewel hanging.

"No, thanks I don't have anything to trade for it." Kara said.

"How about that bow of yours every demoness should have her own proper jewel with her." The demon told her. Kara frowned at her tightening her hold on her bow.

"I'm not like most demons." Kara said as she walked away, the demon laughing at her calling her an ugly beast that didn't have a clue at what she was missing out on. Kara growled but ignored the demon there was no way she was going to trade away her bow, or any of her weapons. What she told the demon was true, Kara didn't need accessories, besides the jewel reminded her of the shikon jewel, and that alone brought her back memories of her brothers. Kara began running, she had to get away from the huge crowd that was suddenly surrounding her the thoughts of her brothers was beginning to cloud her mind, and if that happened the guilt would eat her alive. She kept running until her shoulder bumped into a huge demon knocking her to the ground as she landed on her rear. She looked up and was face with a boar demon that stood over her.

"Look what we have here, a half-breed. Don't you have manners?" it demanded from her. Kara narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't have expected a boar like yourself to even know what manners were." She snapped at him. The boar demon narrowed his eyes at her as he bent down grabbing her by her shirt lifting her up to face him.

"You're not from around here, how about I give you the proper greeting." It said as it threw her. Kara screamed as her shoulder slammed against a stone wall. The boar demon laughed along with everyone in the market, Kara stood up glaring at him. She knew she shouldn't start a fight with these demons, but if Sesshomaru where here he would have scolded her, she was a half demon she had to show she had pride in herself like a regular demon. She snapped her fingers s her whip appeared, making the boar laugh even harder.

"You think you can defeat me, little half breed." He snarled as he charged after her, but Kara was quicker in a flash she disappeared causing the boar to stop running looking around for her.

"Where did she go?" he demanded, and then the whip was suddenly around his neck he choked trying to tear it off, but it was on too tight.

"Idiot….i may be just a half demon but I'm strong then you will ever be." Kara said from him. The boar was choking on his own breath Kara could have finished it then and there, but she didn't. It must have been the human side of herself, but either way she snapped the whip back, and dropped to the ground standing a few feet away from the coughing boar who was glaring at her.

"Aren't you going to finish me?" he demanded. Kara didn't bother to face him as she walked away from him.

"Why would I bother with a weakling like you." She said smirking to herself, she sounded like Sesshomaru for a moment. The boar demon glared at her, never in his life had he been insulted, and humiliated in his life. He stood up and charged after Kara's back.

"Oh no you don't." a voice rang Kara turned just in time to see someone appear from the crowd he moved with such speed that Kara didn't notice him at first until he was holding the boar around the neck crushing him.

"Haven't you heard, it's rude to attack an opponent when there back is turned?" the intruder said and with one move he threw the boar so far that he landed on the other side of the market. Amazed Kara looked at the guy who just saved her, he was in a black kimono with dark red swirls around, his sleeves where cut, and the kimono shirt was opened in the front like a V exposing his chest. His dark brown hair was down, and longer then Kara's. Sky blue eyes looked into her golden ones making her gulp at how handsome he was, from where she stood he was a powerful demon, but she couldn't place him what type of demon he was. He smiled at her showing pearly white teeth, and the tips of his fangs.

"Being a newcomer I should warn you fighting in the market place isn't a place to start friends." He told her. Kara held her head high, he was smiling at her, and she had no clue if he was making fun of her for not defeating the boar demon.

"Thanks. I'll take it to notice." She said and with that she left jumping in the air leaving the market place all together. She landed away on a cliff's side that overlooked the market place even from the distance she could make out the destruction from the fight, she frowned to herself. Who was the guy who came to help her out, than she thought why he even bothered to help her out in the first place? Kara could have killed the demon if she wanted to, she just didn't want to. She mentally kicked herself if it was Sesshomaru, he would have killed the demon without a moment's hesitation, but it was Inuyasha he would have fought with it, and then sliced him into thousands of pieces. She sighed why was she even comparing herself to her brothers' they were all different when it came to there fighting skills. Kara decided to make camp somewhere out in the forest she was two weeks away from the night of the new moon, she needed to find a place where no could harm her in her weaken state. That was another thing she never thought about when she went on this journey. How she could protect herself from other demons finding her as a human, so far she had managed to find go spots where humans and demons didn't encounter each other.

She moved around the trees trying to find a good place, it wasn't until she found a clearing did she realize she was being followed. She didn't stop walking as she went to a large tree its branches wide enough covering her from the suns gaze as she jumped into the tree. She took a hold of her Kiyoko as it began to glow a pale blue hiding her scent from whoever was falling her. She crept softly on the branch looking above to see the shadow of her followers. She snickered when she noticed her follower pause underneath the tree looking around for her, it was clear they sucked at tailing someone.

"Damn." They mumbled to themselves as they scratched there head. Kara couldn't help herself she snorted as she stood above the branch eyeing the intruder with caution.

"Why are you following me." She demanded. The follower looked up clearly not surprised that she was hiding in a tree, but she was surprise to see it was the same guy who had saved her from the boar demon, now she was clearly suspicious of who this guy was.

"I'm not following you I just noticed we were going the same way, and when I notice you disappearing I feared for your safety." He said all too innocently that Kara pointed her bow at him.

"I don't need your help, go away." She said as she reached for an arrow but he raised his hands up.

"Hey, I'm not here to fight." He said. She lowered her arrow but still kept it in her hand, just in case.

"Why are you really following me?" she asked him. He dropped his hands catching a better look at his face. She frowned to herself staring at his sky blue eyes that were watching her with an honest expression.

"Would you believe if I said I was worried for your safety" he asked. She snorted lowering her bow. He wasn't a threat to her, annoying yes but not a threat to her she knew she should have her guard up the way he flung the boar demon like nothing, but something told her he didn't want to fight her.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked. She just shrugged watching as he dropped below her leaning his back up against the tree. She sat down on the branch watching him closely, sure she admitted to herself for a demon he was quite handsome looking more than her Sesshomaru. But something wasn't quite right with him, and she didn't know what that was.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked her. Kara was surprised to see him looking at her it was clear he from the smirk h was giving her that he knew she was staring at him. She narrowed her eyes at him turning away from him.

"Why? Can't I stare at some guy who might be a threat?" she asked him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion but he was still smirking at her, and that annoyed her.

"Me a threat? I practically saved your life back there." He said. Kara looked down at him for a moment before turning her back at him.

"I could have handled it I didn't need your help." She said. He laughed loudly making her growl who did he think he was coming after her like he had a right to protect her, she already had left her brothers' so she could be on her own, she didn't need anyone to watch over her not even this demon who was laughing at her like she really couldn't handle that demon when she could have.

"That's true you didn't really need me." He said. Kara glared at him was he messing with her, or did he want her to shot him with her arrow? He noticed her glared and gave her a genuine smile.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"I don't give out my name to strangers." Kara told him. He still smiled at her and that one look made Kara's heart skip a beat. Idiot it's not like you haven't seen any good looking demons before she thought.

"Well might as well get use to me being around you." He said stretching out his arms behind him.

"Why? Why are you doing this, you don't even know me." Kara said not understanding what his deal was. The stranger looked up at Kara, and she saw it all in his eyes, from the moment she decided to spare the boars life, he knew she would make a great companion. Kara had to admit the way he helped her back there he wasn't half bad as she thought he, but he was still annoying.

"Kara." She finally told him. His eyes made contact with hers making her blush slightly.

"Nice meeting you Kara, I'm Kai."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, a few sparks between the young pair! Next time you guys get to meet the fire and ice siblings Juri and Hakuri! Hope u guys liked the chapter don'f forget to review!<strong>


	15. Memories Part Two

_~Memories Part Two~ Fourteen_

"Kara it's coming your way!" Kai shouted from behind the trees Kara growled annoyingly as she held her sword tightly. She should have known this would have happened a couple of days after the market incident demons have been attacking randomly trying to catch Kara off guard she didn't know if there was a demon out there who wanted her dead, or they saw what she and Kai did and wanted in on the action whatever it was it was driving Kara nuts.

"Kai you better not get in the way." She warned loudly for him to hear, she could hear the heard of the coyote demons charging towards her. Kara inhaled deeply feeling the pulse of Kiyomi the pale wind suddenly surrounding the tip of the sword the soft sound of thunder approaching came to her ears. Just as the coyotes ran out of the trees heading straight towards her Kara unleashed her thunder wind hitting them with all her might the sounds of howls erupted but the coyotes where no much for the thunder as it roared over them taking them all under its grasp. Kara sighed wiping her forehead, for some reason that had taken a lot of her energy away. She frowned looking up at the sky, the new moon was coming soon maybe that was why she felt weaken. She put her sword back in its sheath dropping to the ground laying back down letting the sun's ray hit her.

"Kai?" she called out. Not even hearing him approach her, he sat down next to her a soft smile on his face. Kara closed her eyes just letting his presence sink in, every time he was close to her she felt at ease. Her mind clearing up and relaxing something about Kai just made her felt peaceful as if she was back in the afterlife, but this time with Kai.

"We might have to move camp again." Kai said, moving a lock of hair from her face, Kara smiled at the small gesture opening her eyes to see his sky ones looking at hers.

"What? Are you scared that more weak demons are going to come for us?" she asked. Kai laughed shaking his head as she sat up.

"Me scared? Maybe you're the one who's afraid." He pointed out. Kara snorted rolling her eyes at the same time.

"We both know I'm not afraid of anything." She said standing up heading back to the huge tree that she had marked as her temporary home for the time being. It reminded her of the tree of ages, and being near it brought her to be closer to Inuyasha, even though he was so far away from her.

"Your right, nothing really scares you Kara, why is that?" he asked her. Kara stopped right in front of the tree her back turned to Kai but she could already imagine his face staring at her trying to read her, it was the same look she gave herself every time she looked at her reflection trying to read it and found that she couldn't.

"I've seen a lot, that's all nothing compares to what I've been through." She said softly. She felt his hand on her shoulder making her turn her head sideways to get a better clear of him.

"Kara…you know you can trust me like I trust you." He told her. She already knew that, even if they both refused to tell the other about anything about themselves that was personal they still had this muted agreement to trust the other, and she did. But if she told Kai about her already facing death before then it would awaken the suppressed feelings she's kept about missing her brothers, her friends. Her home and most of all her mother's grave. All of which she abandon just so she could go off and try and figure out why her Father told her to separate from her brothers, but she couldn't tell him that. She feared that if Kai knew her father was once a great lord, making her the young Lady Kara princess of his western lands he would see her differently and leave her, and she liked being with Kai, more then he would ever know. Before she could lie to him, she caught a scent approaching them, Kai tense also having sensed it. He raised his finger to his lips; Kara just gave him a slight nod slowly reaching for her sword, but one look from Kai made her stop. This wasn't any demon approaching them; from the aura Kara was picking up they were higher level demons like herself and Kai. She looked at Kai who stared at her back they both nodded in agreement as Kara quickly jumped in the tree not making any sudden movements she took a hold of her bow covering her scent like she did when she met with Kai, he caught her gaze nodding his head as he turned to face the intruders who suddenly came out of the forest. Kara eyed them from where she sat on the branch; they were a male and female demon not even bothering to slow there pace. She watched Kai watching them; only the shoulders let him know how tense he was. They stood a couple feet away from Kai and the tree Kara had a good view of the intruders. The female was closer to the branch Kara sat quietly bright red hair was what caught her attention of the girl, wearing a dark red alter shirt that revealed her tanned skin and short matching skirt, she wasn't wearing any shoes, but that didn't surprise Kara, from the red tattoos that swirled around her shoulders and stomach Kara knew she was a fire demon, and that her partner next to her was an ice demon, he was the opposite of his companion for starters he was whiter like snow itself with pale blue hair that matched his matching tattoos that were all over his exposed chair, he carried a spear in his hand with a crystal hilt on the end, he wore light blue shorts with matching boots. They both stopped to stare at Kai a slight smile on their faces.

"Are you the one we've been hearing about?" the fire demon asked Kai. Above their heads Kara frowned at them. What rumor, and why hadn't Kai told her about it? She tried not making any noise as she held her bow tightly hoping she wasn't going to break it.

"And what rumor could that be?" Kai asked his voice coming out coldly, but it didn't compare to Kara's brothers at all. Not even close.

"You're the one who defeated the boar demon, you and your other friend, where is she?" the female demon asked. Kai laughed throwing his head back eyeing Kara at the same time, his eyes warning her not to do anything. She didn't say anything just stared at the intruders; her eyes on the ice demon something told her he would be the one to start the first move.

"Friend? She wasn't much of a friend just someone I thought could be useful seems I was wrong." Kai said. The ice demon laughed.

"Really rumors say you defend her, I also heard she was quite pretty a demon like yourself wouldn't have let her go." He said. Kai growled holding his hand out claws ready to attack and kill.

"Not so fast, what kind of demon are you?" the flame demon asked Kai, making Kara lean closer, she also wanted to hear that question.

"Sorry I don't tell strangers what I am nothing personal." He said, causing Kara's heart to drop, but then she forced the pained emotions to go away she didn't know Kai and he didn't know anything about her either.

"What a shame maybe your little friend can tell us." She said softly causing Kara to frown slightly when the tree suddenly erupted in fire. She pulled back coughing as she backed away her back hitting the tree, she was trapped.

"Kai!" she shouted her voice sounding desperate.

"Leave her alone!" Kai shouted his eyes glowing brightly, the female demon shook her head.

"We're not here to fight you." She said. Kai growled at her pointing to the burning tree behind them.

"Why are you attacking her then?" he demanded but didn't get an answer when Kara's screams came from the tree Kai turned calling out her name as he ran towards her but stopped when branches fell in front of him stopping from reaching his destination to Kara's side.

"Kara!" Kai shouted horrified. The tree was in fire, and it was coming apart nothing could have survived. He turned back to stare at the fire and ice demon behind him, he growled at them he wasn't going to let them escape his wrath.

"You'll pay for that." He told them as he pulled out his blade from his back, just as it was about to come half way out a blur appeared from behind him, moving so fast Kai stopped blinking twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Kara moved so fast as she pulled out her sword aiming for the fire demon but the ice demon stepped in front of his companion there blades crashing together.

"I'm surprised you survived that." He told her surprised flicking his eyes. Kara stared at him coldly making him shiver.

"I've been through worse." She said as there blades struck again, when the ice demon gripped his sphere tightly causing Kara's Kiyomi to be cover in ice. Kara knocked there weapons apart, and took out her arrow bringing it to his neck causing them to all to stop moving.

"You can't hurt me with that." He spoke confidently. Kara smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked clutching the arrow tighter as it began to glow a pale blue. The ice demon's eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything, the fire demon on the other hand gasped out.

"So it's true, you do possess strange powers." She said. Kara's eyes turned to her, but the arrow still on the ice demons neck.

"Like we told your friend, we aren't here to fight you only to understand." The fire demon said. The ice demon in front of him nodded his head, but then stopped when he noticed how close the arrow was close to his neck.

"If you put the arrow down we'll explain." He said. Kara looked at him, they attacked her, and just wanted to talk but the way his eyes was staring at her, she knew he was telling her the truth she lowered the arrow stepping back. He let out a sigh of relief. Kara went to stand by Kai's side he placed a hand on her shoulder questioning her if she was okay; she nodded turning back to the other demons waiting.

"We heard of you two when we went to the market, two demons that took out a boar demon. But something was off, the market was being remodeled after being destroyed but I caught a spiritual presence that didn't make sense to me." The fire demon said causing Kara to frown, could she sense how Kara was attuned to the spiritual world?

"And now I sensed it again, it's you. You carry spiritual powers being a demon." She said.

"I'm a half demon, my mother was a priestess." Kara said, she could feel Kai's gaze on her but didn't turn to look at him as she stared at the demons in front of her.

"You're strong, for a half demon." She said smiling at her softly.

"What are your names?" she asked them.

"I'm Juri, this is my brother Hakuri." She introduced them, Kara nodded.

"This is Kai, you own him an apology." Kara said turning around grabbing her bow as she aimed her arrow at the tree.

"That won't work, the tree is already gone I'm sorry for that." Juri said. Kara turned her head sideways to look at her with a smile.

"No, it's not." She said let go of the arrow, a bright yellow light erupted from the arrow as it soared into the bark of the tree, a bright light erupted and as it dimmed down the tree was back to life it green leaves were bright as if it hadn't just burn down a second ago. Kara smiled before turning back to the twins who looked at her with amazement.

"How about we start over again and hopefully in the near future we don't destroy any more trees." She said with a smile as Juri and Hakuri smiled at her with as if they've been long lost friends who just re-met after so long. After that Kai and Kara found themselves sitting by a lake, the twin siblings having gone to deal with some trade before returning back to them Kara exhaled, she was glad that she had met new friends that weren't at all trying to kill her but instead wanted to know a great deal of how her powers worked. She looked out at the scene in front of her, the dark blue lake underneath the moon's gaze, she wished her friends, and brothers where here with her only they would make her feel more at home.

"What are you think about?" Kai asked her. Kara just shrugged looking out at the scenery in front of her.

"What kind of demon are you?" she asked repeating Juri's question, she could see Kai's expression on his face as he looked down at the grass.

"Is it curiosity speaking, I always thought a feline gaining that was a myth." He mused out loud causing Kara to punch him in the arm.

"I'm not a cat demon; don't let the ears fool you." She told him. He laughed.

"Could have fooled me the way you jumped in that tree when we first met." He said a smile on his face. Kara glared at him still waiting for a response when he motioned for Kara to come closer to him.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said bringing her close to his face, their lips inches apart. Kara blushed furiously thinking that Kai wasn't going to do what she thought he was, when she noticed how serious his face was Kara closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose on his neck taking a soft whiff of his scent. Kai shivered, placing his hand on her mid back bringing her closer forcing her to wrap her arm around his neck. Kara took another whiff of him, his scent was nothing she'd ever come by the scent of wooden trees mixed with rain water. She could sense how strong he was, and powerful but she also smelt his true self a scent that called out to her the way it did when they first met. She pulled back to stare into his eyes, as he stared back at her.

"You're a dog demon." She said. He nodded

"Just like you, I knew it the moment I saw you at the market. I thought it strange for another of my kind to be here on the mainland then back home." He said, in his voice she heard the same longing tone that she felt, to go back to where they belonged, her village, the wind, her family.

"Then why continue to stay here?" she asked him. Kai smiled placing his finger to her lips silencing her.

"Not now little Kara, I still know nothing about you let's wait until we share our secrets." He whispered leaning closer as his lips found the side of her next making her shiver. Kara did want to know more about Kai, and is story even if it involved her telling her background she didn't at all care, because she just realized why her Father sent her on this journey. It wasn't to be strong, to learn a new technique it was to find someone that could awaken all the emotions and feelings that she now had. Her Father had sent her to find them, and she did, in Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for the long wait i'm in my last of final exams so far so good, just two more classes and i'm done! Thanks for the reviews and comments! So in here marks the end of Kara and Kai's encounter along with how they met with Juri and Hakuri, now were going back to the present, and yes there will be challenges for the young pair with a certain warrior, and also who the new enemy is! Don't forget to reviews!<strong>


End file.
